


The summer before growing up

by Emms99coffee_star



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Anne is deciding to be more grown-up, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Gilbert's apprenticeship, Might contain angst, Orchard Scene, Pre-Season/Series 03, Summer without school, my first work in english
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21822202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emms99coffee_star/pseuds/Emms99coffee_star
Summary: The build-up story for Anne and Gilbert's journey in season 3Chapter 1: He wondered if Mr. Harris also felt like an experimental rabbit. Gilbert certainly did.Chapter 2: Mary thought that Gilbert could be little tense in a certain matter but Anne showed her a completely new level.Chapter 3: Both, Anne and Gilbert, take notice involuntarily.Chapter 4: The Orchard, full of trees, apples and warm feelings. Part1Chapter 5: The Orchard, full of trees, apples and warm feelings. Part2Chapter 6: Lost to the river.Chapter 7: Not the right match for kindred spirit. The END.My first work in English, please consider before reading.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 51
Kudos: 127





	1. July 1898, Gilbert

**SUMMER 1898, July**

_GILBERT_

Today was The day.

Gilbert took in a deep breath and managed to keep his hand steady while getting closer to the patient sitting in the middle of the room.

He looked into the not-amused face and wondered if Mr. Harris also felt like an experimental rabbit. Gilbert certainly did. But it was not his vein that was going to be pierced by the cold metal syringe so he continued taking deep calming breaths and holding his face expressionless.

One minute ago, Dr. Ward prepared the syringe and handed it over to Gilbert "It's your turn, Mr. Blythe,” saying calmly.

To say that Gilbert was terrified was an understatement. Only a year ago, he passed out just from watching a syringe piercing his brother's skin when Dr. Ward applied the medicament.

And today was his turn apparently.

When Dr. Ward accepted him for apprenticeship, Gilbert was warned right away that syringes are one of the main doctor's instruments, and he will have to overcome his fear to be taken seriously in his practice.

They started off easy. Firstly, Gilbert learned the basics of the instrument and its parts, and only when Dr. Ward felt that Gilbert understood the mechanism completely, he had been allowed to touch the damn thing, to clean it, or check in great detail its quality. It took weeks till Gilbert was assigned the task of preparing the syringe with medicament and that was still under Dr. Wards strict supervision.

Mr. Harris was a regular patient of Dr. Ward around the same age, always dressed well. Although he was rather thin for his age with rich white hair but no beard, he still managed to possess a natural wave of strong authority around himself.

With other patients, Gilbert had been merely watching at first as Dr. Ward checked the vital functions and asked firmly set questions to conclude diagnoses and apply corresponding treatment. Gilbert was fascinated by the wide range of problems they had to deal with as well as the variety of people coming to them.

When Dr. Ward started to include Gilbert more in the process by asking tricky questions, testing him on knowledge and abilities, Mr. Harris remained a mystery. Every time he was injected with a medicament and released home without any further examination.

It was huge surprise to Gilbert when Dr. Ward asked him to measure heart rate at different body parts and blood pressure in the case of Mr. Harris, as his first time doing so. And now the injection too.

He already got to the moment where one of his hands was holding the skin of Mr. Harris’s arm ready for the injection while the other hand put the syringe in the right ankle, when he was interrupted by sudden loud noise and abrupt yank of the arm he held.

“Huff!” came from Mr. Harris without any visible body impulse.

Unfortunately, Gilbert’s posture wasn't so strong to not leap by shock and drop the syringe on the floor.

“Mr. Blythe!” Dr. Ward exclaimed sharply. Just wonderful!

“I apologise. Mr. Harris. Dr. Ward.” He should have known. Mr. Harris never missed an opportunity to share a sharp sneer at his incompetents or embarrass him without reason.

Even when Gilbert managed to do everything right, he was criticised for his choice of clothes which had been his father’s only suit that was still left. It was big on him but clean and proper.

Dr. Ward was looking sadly at the syringe that was now unsterilised and therefore futile. “You shall know how sensitive these things are!”

Gilbert felt sincerely bad too. “I know…”

“You shall know, Doctor, that this unable boy dressed in oversized clothes, trying to do work he doesn’t have any dispositions for, is just a lost of our time.”

Gilbert’s ears went red with anger, and new resolution hit him suddenly.

“I am telling you yet again,” Mr. Harris continued to Dr. Ward, silently provoking Gilbert to say something.

But Gilbert already made his mind.

“I apologise again, Dr. Ward. Could you please prepare a new syringe?” Gilbert tried to look at him with sheer confidence. “I believe I can handle the injection now and clean everything afterwards.”

“Very well, Mr. Blythe.” Dr. Ward agreed and went to a cabinet to prepare the medicament.

“You'll let the boy destroy another one?” Mr. Harris argued with scoff on his face.

Dr. Ward ignored him and handed Gilbert a new syringe. “I trust Mr. Blythe to handle this just right.”

“I still have to see it.” But at that time Gilbert already injected him and was slowly transferring the liquid medicament into his body.

“All right, Mr. Harris?” asked Gilbert, putting the empty syringe away.

“Yeah.” He rolled his sleeves down and proceeded with putting on the rest of his suit, watching Gilbert thoughtfully all the while.

“When you finish here, I expect you at Marble Park number 6.” Mr. Harris commanded.

“Pardon? Marble Park?”

Mr. Harris glared at him. “Yes, you managed to hear correctly. We shall have tea together at 4 in the afternoon.”

“Erm.” Gilbert was perplexed. Tea together? Why?

“You will be accepted even wearing this horrible suit.” then Mr. Harris turned to Dr. Ward saying “Good day” and left.

It was 3 o’clock and Gilbert was cleaning the room for the day. He paid extra attention to the syringes and checked that all were shining brightly.

He was done and ready to leave when Dr. Ward turned to him. “You should be proud of yourself for today.”

Gilbert smiled gratefully. “I am not sure proud is a word I would use, but thank you.”

Dr. Ward nodded and added kindly “You just need to practice more. There is time, of course, since your studies still await you, but handling a real patient is very different from any theory. As a doctor you will need to earn their trust and that cannot be done with nervous behaviour.”

Or with a very uncooperative patient, Gilbert thought. But he knew that was part of the job as well and responded sincerely. “One day, I hope to be as confident and calm as you, Dr. Ward.”

“Perhaps, it would help you to try some of the methods first on a family member or good friend? Even a classmate would do. With good imagination you can try many scenarios. Then you should be less nervous around patients.”

A family member for such tryouts could be only Bash nowadays as Mary was with Delly and Gilbert wouldn’t be comfortable taking any of her time. Bash would be happy to help for sure but he didn’t have it in him to keep straight face, and when Gilbert recalled the person with the right scope for imagination in his class, he refused the idea immediately. Because... no way! And less nervous? Ha!

When Gilbert hadn’t said anything for a while, lost in his thoughts, Dr. Ward concluded their conversation. “As I said, you still have enough time here or at the university. It was just a thought.”

When he came out of the consulting room, he saw Ms. Rose still in the office, cleaning her desk.

“Are you leaving already, Mr. Blythe?” she asked with her head full of blond curls turned to the bookcase, not looking at him.

He had finally managed not to blush in front of Ms. Rose after two months visiting Dr. Wards's practice regularly. Ms. Rose was very beautiful and sophisticated young lady helping in the practice as well. From what Gilbert understood, Ms. Rose knew Dr. Ward since childhood and admired his work to such extent she took the position eagerly. She never did the medical stuff but carried out anything to do with administration or organisation. She was very gentle in dealing with all patients, and Gilbert admired her.

“Yes, I am. Dr. Ward is finished for the day too.”

“Have a nice journey, then.” She wished him pleasantly while turning to face him.

For some reason Gilbert felt reluctant to leave just yet. “Do you have a comfortable way home?” He winced. That came out stupid.

Ms. Rose charming as ever saved him with an easy smile and teasing voice. “Why now? Are you trying to find out where I live?”

“No, of course not. Just, that it’s a nice day for a walk.” Gilbert replied quickly, hoping to salvage his foolishness.

“It is. Specially, when one enjoys walking as much as me.” She looked at him expectantly. “What about you?”

“Me?”

That charming smile again.

“Do you enjoy walking, Mr. Blythe?”

He felt giddy while answering “I do, very much, but as it appears I am expected now to visit Mr. Harris.”

It seemed that Gilbert wasn’t the only one surprised by this fact. “Really!? Good luck, then.”

Yes, Ms. Rose understood pretty well. “Thank you. I will need it.”

Gilbert was nervous. And the grandiosity of the house in front of him didn’t help.

He couldn’t grasp the reason why he was invited here in the first place. And he thought about it the whole way over. There were two options he considered most likely. Either Mr. Harris came up with some grand scheme how to embarrass Gilbert that could not be done in front of Dr. Ward, or Gilbert did something that offended him and shall therefore receive proper scolding. Gilbert actually hoped for the second option.

“Good day. Is Mr. Harris home? My name is Gilbert Blythe.” Gilbert asked politely the butler that opened the door for him.

“Good day, sir. Come with me, please. Master is awaiting you in the parlour.”

Gilbert took off his cap before following the butler through a hall leading into one of the rooms on the ground floor.

“Good afternoon.” Gilbert greeted carefully Mr. Harris who was sitting in one of the two chairs near the largest window overlooking a green park outside.

“Afternoon,” Mr. Harris replied with almost pleasant expression.

“Are you feeling well?” Gilbert asked, shocked, while sitting down in the second chair following Mr. Harris’s hand command.

The pleasant expression disappeared immediately. “What’s that for a question? I don’t consider you a doctor to inquire such unhelpful things as my well-being.”

Gilbert sighed. That went down pretty quickly. “Isn’t that what’s regarded as good manners almost in every situation?”

Mr. Harris snorted. “If you knew proper manners, Mr. Blythe, you would have thanked me for my kind invitation by now and not argue with me.”

“Thank you for the invitation.” Gilbert complied. He noticed a tea set already prepared on a small decorative table and decided to pour them both tea rather than saying anything foolish again.

Mr. Harris took the cup filled with black tea, nothing added, and started conversation. “Good. Now, tell me. Where in the world did you get such disastrous suit?”

He should have known that they'll touch upon this topic. “It belonged to my father and I would appreciate it if you…”

“Doesn’t your father have got any other suits?” Mr. Harris demanded without giving him a chance to express anything other than duty answers.

“My father died two and half years ago.” Gilbert confessed reluctantly and took a sip of his tea. Will it ever get easier having to admit this?

Mr. Harris hadn’t even blinked before continuing with the questioning.

“Young age to loose a father figure, or was there anybody in your family that could take over that role?”

“I am the only one left from our kin.” Gilbert said sombrely.

“Fortunately, I was able to find a new one in the form of my brother Bash from Trinidad, his wife Mary and now also a newborn girl named Delly.” he quickly added, not wanting to remain grim.

“How does one come to a brother from Trinidad?” Mr. Harris asked, insisting on further explanation.

“Working endless hours with coal at the bottom of an ocean ship for a whole year.” Gilbert replied without shame.

Mr. Harris watched him in confusion, furrowing his brows while asking “I thought, Dr. Ward said you had a farm in this Avonlea?”

“True, but I never saw myself as a real farmer at all and decided to get to know the world little better. Bash always wanted somewhere to land on the other hand and when the time came, to come back home, he went with me.” Gilbert said confidently.

The mood of the conversation changed. Mr. Harris leaned back in his chair and asked without any noticeable judgment or pressure.

“Do you think, your father would be proud of you after all this?”

Gilbert saw sincere interest in his eyes and didn’t mind answering honestly. “I hope to keep his legacy going by cherishing his ideals and looking after what he left here.”

“What ideals are we talking about?” Mr. Harris requested in gentle voice.

“Discovering the world’s diversity while staying kind, responsible and true to himself. He looked after our family, the farm and orchard with passion. He travelled and read a lot, too. That was my father.” Gilbert smiled in melancholy. He missed him so much.

Mr. Harris nodded without saying anything and let Gilbert finally breath for a moment.

The silence in the room felt comfortable and Gilbert allowed his mind to wander. He felt proud when he looked into the other man's eyes and saw respect. Respect given to his father was more than anything to him. He admitted to himself that it was nice to speak with somebody about him once again and appreciate the great person he was. Gilbert thought of him often but sharing his thoughts with somebody else was totally different.

He had to ask though. “Mr. Harris, why did you invite me?”

Mr. Harris lifted up his brows and replied evenly, his voice returning to the normal state he had around Gilbert.

“When you’re in my age, everybody expects only brandy and cigars. I gave up both so I had to find somebody sad enough for tea party.”

On the train ride back home Gilbert recalled his conversation with Mr. Harris. After they left the topic of his father, he received recommendation to subscribe to a particularly comprehensive medical journal as well as a list of the town bookstores with professional literature, should he request more medical books. It was all done through remarks about fighting incompetence and his desperate need for at least some knowledge. Nevertheless, Gilbert was starting to suspect that Mr. Harris was kind to the bone and accepted the invitation for another tea.

Also, he could have sweared that if it wasn’t for his visit with Mr. Harris, he might have gone scrolling through Charlottetown with beautiful Ms. Rose on his arm today. Even only one such experience would be marvellous. She was so different from the girls at his school and made Gilbert feel more grown-up, more man. All in all, this had been an amazing day, and he couldn’t wait for more of these to come. And to imagine that in a month he starts his last year at the Avonlea school!Sure, there will be less time for his apprenticeship and Charlottetown but Gilbert cherished his education and the possibilities it gave to really start working toward his dream. This might be his last year in Avonlea with his old friends, at his old farm, and he intended to make most of it.


	2. July 1898, Anne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2: Mary thought that Gilbert could be little tense in a certain matter but Anne showed her a completely new level

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this chapter should have been half of its current length. For my defence though, this is written from Anne’s POW and it seems that even I cannot stop her mind.  
> Also, I really miss Mary and hoped to please some of you with her presence as well.
> 
> Thank you for reading.

**SUMMER 1898, July**

_ANNE_

Anne, Marilla and Matthew set off for a ride to the Blythe-Lacroix farm soon after breakfast at Green Gables. Anne was excited. She loved spending time with Mary, the newborn Delphine and Marilla. Marilla had been helping Mary out since her little daughter was born. As it was summer holiday, there was no school, and Anne could join Marilla every other day.

Most times, Anne was allowed to help in the kitchen or look after Delly, while others had been doing maintaining work on the house or farm. Today was different. Mary’s husband Bash needed to prepare one of the lands for fall’s planting which meant that Matthew joined their journey to lend a hand. He offered vast experiences for effective use of a land during different seasons and even though he told them they didn’t have to, Gilbert and Bash did repairs on heavy appliances for him often in turn. As Marilla was to go with them today as well, Anne was left to assist Mary alone.

The carriage had yet to stop when Anne was already running toward the house to greet her girls. She was mesmerised with Mary in her role as a mother because even though she was exhausted with Delly being only few weeks old, she managed to kindly smile all the time and still be very nice to her.

When Anne opened the door to the kitchen, the first person she saw, was however Bash.

“Oh, hello Anne!” he exclaimed joyfully.

“Hello Bash!” Anne replied with the same amount of joy. He was a man of good humour and friendly manners. They hit it off straight away when they first met and always had the most pleasant conversations.

“As thrilled as I am to see you, where is my little angel?” she asked, still standing at the door.

“Yours?” Bash raised one eyebrow, smiling playfully. “Do you mean My little angel?”

“If I must.” Anne rolled eyes theatrically in turn. “Then yes, Your little angel.”

Both, Anne and Bash grinned at each other before he gestured with his hand for her to come inside. She took off her hat and put it on the table together with a bag filled with goods from Marilla.

“My ladies are still sleeping.” Bash confessed. “We had quite a night. The little one thought that sleep is good enough for different households; not ours.”

Despite the dark circles formed under his eyes from a sleepless night, Bash seemed content and calm. He went on, not uttering one word of complaint for himself. “Gilbert actually moved his pillow and cover to the barn because he had to leave for Charlottetown early in the morning.”

“Oh. You must be exhausted!” Anne exclaimed in sympathy and only then allowed herself to breath a sigh of relief at the information. This meant that Gilbert had left already.

Few weeks ago, she didn’t have such luck and had been left alone with him in the kitchen. The Blythe home was apparently so big that all adults could get lost and leave them all alone. They were sitting across from each other at the table and drinking tea. Maybe it was because she didn’t have anything else to do all morning, but she quite enjoyed listening to him intently chatting about his practice and the patients he was helping there. Anne noticed his jaw being impressively set when he concentrated on the correct description, a lock of his unruled hair falling cross his forehead and eyes wide by the story, yet still present and focused on hers. His arms moved around, spreading wide and stretching the fabric of his shirt, causing her to feel ridiculously warm, suddenly not knowing where to look or what to do do with her hands. It was really embarrassing; him being all engrossed in a story about straightening one’s joint and her fighting off blush, hands fidgeting under the table.

Better not to think about it in front of Bash, though.

“Have you eaten breakfast, at all? Should I prepare something?” she offered hurriedly, turning her full attention back to him all the while hiding her again fidgeting hands behind back.

“That would be wonderful. Unfortunately, that boy took it upon himself to prepare porridge before leaving so I have already eaten.” Bash replied with sorrowful, yet grateful look.

So Gilbert wasn’t a very good cook! She was a decent one at least. “Shall I take a look at the kitchen and start preparing something filling for lunch, then?”

“You are our angel too, Anne. Thank you.” Bash smiled at her warmly.

Anne only nodded, not sure what to say to that. Only then, she remembered she hadn’t arrived alone. With a quick remark to Bash, she run out again, calling for Marilla and Matthew whether they needed help with unloading.

During an hour spent in the kitchen, Anne washed all dishes and swept floors. Currently, she was preparing ingredients for stew. Marilla gave her exact instructions before leaving for the field with Matthew and Bash. She promised to return before lunch to help her finish if Mary hadn’t woken up by that time. Anne was in the middle of chopping onions when she heard footsteps, and Mary appeared at the kitchen with Delphine carefully wrapped around her ribcage.

“Good morning, Anne!” Mary greeted her softly, gesturing to the quiet baby.

Anne stopped chopping, smiling brightly at the two, and, in a lowered voice, greeted them back. “Good morning, Mary! Hello, Delly dearest.”

“I’m so sorry to keep you waiting. And I see, you’re already doing something! That is embarrassing.” Mary apologised with a tired sigh.

Anne shook her head and directed Mary to sit at the kitchen table. “Bash told me about your night. Please do not apologise - that’s why we are here, right?”

“Your family is too good to us.” Mary still insisted but Anne was already putting a glass of water and a plate with bread and ham brought from Green Gables in front of her, kindly telling her to eat something.

In the end they managed to cut the prepping time for Marilla’s stew by half. Mary embraced exceptional skills from her past life, teaching Anne where to position the pots on a stove and how to arrange vegetables with meat to get the best flavour. Anne planned on trying these more at home, hoping to improve her rather average cooking skills.

After an hour, the food was almost done, Delphine fed and Mary and Anne were waiting for others to have lunch all together. Anne was watching the mother and daughter with a melancholic smile. Mary was sitting on a bench next to the child’s crib and tenderly cuddling Delphine who looked calm and satisfied, happily resting against her shoulder. Anne suppressed few tears that had made it to her eyes. She had always dreamed about her own mother and imagined the relationship they possibly could have. But being the first-hand witness to the most loving and caring Mary, Anne had never wished more than in that moment to remember and know for sure. To know that she was loved.

She collected her thoughts quickly when Mary spoke in a loving voice. “Would you like to help me rock her into sleep?”

“Oh yes.” Anne responded with gratitude and went to sit next to Mary, taking Delly carefully into her arms. The little girl hadn’t even blinked and just gazed at her curiously. Anne softly spoke while rocking her tiny body. She told her how much she's loved and cherished. She told her that, everybody, her family and beyond, loved her and would move mountains for her. She was listing all the people—Mary and Bash, Gilbert, herself, Marilla—when she noticed that Delly fell asleep. Together with Mary, they put her silently into the crib and went to sit down at the other end of the room, letting her dream peacefully.

Mary had a gentle glint to her eyes. “You know, I am not used to such goodness in people. But that just means, I appreciate all the amazing people I have now so much more.”

Anne smiled sadly. She knew that feeling. She thanked Gracious Heavenly Father every night for the chance to live at Green Gables with Marilla and Matthew. They were the best family in the world. Her family. Nevertheless, it was hard to forget cruelty and viciousness when one experienced it one too many times in the past.

Mary’s eyes were full of love while she was watching Delphine’s crib. “Sebastian is an incredible husband and even more wonderful dad. I can rely on him.” Then she raised her eyes to Anne’s. “And Gilbert is the most caring person I know.

When I met Bash I hadn’t understood their relationship much but now I’m glad they have each other. They keep each other grounded, you know. Along the same way as you two do.”

“What do you mean?” Anne asked, confused.

“Let’s say I am very happy that you and him are close friends.” Mary smiled at her warmly. “Even though, Gilbert keeps telling me and Bash that you are just friends.” she added, rolling her eyes.

Anne’s mouth went agape. Was Mary comparing her family being there for each other with her and Gilbert?

“Aren’t you and Gilbert close friends?” she asked, doubtful, when Anne wasn’t saying anything for a while.

Anne hesitated, trying to find the right words. “Well, that is perhaps too warm expression for our relations.”

Mary laughed at that. “Too warm? And what are your relations, then?” she asked, clearly amused.

Anne wasn’t sure what could be so entertaining. She knew the teasing mood had been common around the place with Bash mocking Gilbert all the time. But this was Mary, she wouldn’t mock her, right? Anne decided to answer the question.

“Other than being neighbours and family acquaintances, we are school rivals, I guess.” she confessed.

“Rivals?” Mary asked, surprised. “I have known you both for almost two years and never heard of this!”

That made Anne’s blood boil. She took few deep breaths to calm herself down. Of course, why should he talk about her! On her part, she told Marilla and Matthew shamelessly about all occasions she beat him up, gloating in her success. Because she was being fair and considered him a tough opponent!

“He is confident enough not to be bothered with little old me.” she claimed nonchalantly, ignoring the bitter taste on her tongue.

“Sure, too confident to study into late night hours and not bothered with you to speak highly of you all the time.” Mary revealed, winking at her.

Anne felt rush of new energy go through her. He spoke of her then. Highly? She wondered if it meant that he valued her intelligence the same way she valued his? Has it been a recent thing?

But Mary didn’t let her ponder for long.

“Now to this rivals business.” she raised her brows expectantly.

“As you might know, I am pursuing advanced education to become a teacher. And naturally, I must excel at everything to be able to pass the knowledge on in the future.”

“Naturally.” Mary nodded with a friendly grin.

“So, I put all my energy, time and effort in studying very hard. Though, every time it feels like I have reached the desired level, Gilbert outmatches me effortlessly. It is unbelievably frustrating!”

“I should not speak for Gilbert but I don’t think it is so effortless as you say.” Mary said gently.

“He has always been at the top of the class. I remember clear as day when I got the highest score at school for the first time, by one and half point higher than him for our English paper.” Anne sighed. She felt so proud at that moment, turning quickly to him to savour in her victory only to be met with one of his famous smirks. Frustrating wasn’t good enough word!

“Half?” Mary blurted out.

“Yes, I remember it precisely.” Anne responded, blinking quickly. One had to count in every single crumb when their results have been always so close. They couldn’t even pick the final winner of their spelling bee contests; Miss Stacy had to declare a tie between them eventually.

“The thing is, not one day later, he gained two points higher than me on a math test.” she continued dryly.

“That sums up to a half point again.” Mary said in a sympathetic voice, although she bent down to re-arrange the yellow hem of her dress, hiding her face effectively.

Anne didn’t pay attention much, happy that Mary was finally getting it. “Yes, and it has been that way ever since!”

Mary’s face reappeared and focused again on her, “And this….rivalry is the thing that has been keeping you from being friends?”

“Plus the fact that he insulted me tremendously after we first met.” She agreed.

“Oh, I heard about that. You slapped him with a slate, right?” Mary was watching her with interest.

“Yeah, he deserved nothing less.” Anne said confidently, yet without malice. She stopped being angry at him for that one a long time ago.

“I have to say,” Mary commented delicately, “I admire your willingness to forgive and behave so generous now that you are growing up.”

Anne hesitated. “Um….Thank you?” Not that she didn’t praise herself that she has been able to act civil, even friendly with him in the recent past. But Gilbert was Gilbert. Yeah,she had to admit, he could be nice (sometimes even too much for her liking) but he irritated her all the time anyway, their conversations usually ending in raised voices and hurtful looks. She didn’t feel very generous during them.

Mary went on, seemingly satisfied. “Your 16th birthday is next March, isn’t it?”

“Yes.” Anne confirmed carefully. She started being intrigued where Mary was heading with all this.

“That must be it then.”

She looked at her blankly.

“You are about to become a mature young lady and as such you are able to see Gilbert for the caring and selfless person he is, right?”

It was clear now. Mary was trying to get Gilbert on Anne’s good list. She made an internal note to bring Diana here soon, her and Mary would get on well. Anne just didn’t understand why. Gilbert was admired by literally everyone. Why did he need her too?

She tried to keep her ground. “Selfless? I suppose, one could say….” her voice faded, interrupted by one persistent memory.

 _“May I help with anything? Anything I can do?”_ a boy that had just lost his father once asked. Anne gazed into his eyes full of sorrow and resolution. They had proclaimed truce in that very moment, and she felt strange pull in her, knowing he was leaving and wasn’t planning on returning to Avonlea anytime soon, if ever. His world had been turned upside down. And yet, he offered to help her. Her, that didn’t think before speaking. Her, that was the most insensitive. Her, that couldn’t find words when everybody thought she had a way with them!

She congratulated herself for being pathetic. Because what she was even trying to argue. “Right.” she conceded defeat.

“And when challenged at school, one’s performance is more likely to increase, isn’t?”

In Anne’s opinion, Mary proved that women could do anything. Even attorneys.

“Mary, I appreciate it, really. I just don’t think Gilbert and I can be such close friends as you described today.”

“Of course, Anne. Whatever you feel is right.” Mary smiled at her sincerely.

Luckily, she was saved from answering by Marilla entering the kitchen, effectively ending their conversation.

Anne was walking the path to Green Gables, her mind reeling. She told Marilla and Matthew she wanted to spend some time enjoying the summer blossoms on the path home, so they left in a carriage without her.

Unfortunately, even the beautiful wildflowers waving softly in the late-afternoon couldn’t prevent the evasive thoughts brought by the conversation she had with Mary. Although, it was hard to admit, Mary was right. She will be 16, ready to finish school and start college. She should be ready to establish a friendship with Gilbert as well. Their families were close and they will be studying for exams. Gilbert is indeed a good person, and if he truly respected her academical skills and achievements, then she could consider becoming friends with him. Not close ones! That's for sure. But maybe casual ones? Yes, casual friends sounded fine. Anne proudly smiled at the old friends butterflies that were zipping from one bright bloom to another.

Entering the Lover’s Lane in the direction of her home, she slowed her steps, enjoying the view while still pondering. She highly doubted he would stop being infuriating and frustrating all of sudden. And it won’t change the fact that she’s still going to do everything in her power to defeat him at school. She will have to make the effort to hold her temper. But she is growing up and her—mature—self can handle all that. There was only one problematic thought nagging her mind, and it was that Gilbert Blythe had the uncanny knack for getting under her skin, usually resulting in her annoyingly emotional outbursts that now also included the kitchen incident.

Anne looked up into the blooming branches above her head, attempting to force out the memory of spilled tea, as she slammed the poor mug down on the kitchen table and fled in haste from bewildered Gilbert. During their quarrels she had been used to feeling tension, her blood boiling with anger, and to her annoyance, her cheeks always flushed crimson. But this moment was different. They weren't arguing about one thing or another or even silently challenging each other at school, no, she was simply listening to his telling before her mind panicked by the sudden nervous rush going through her. She convinced herself that it was just strange reaction to see Gilbert so passionate about something. He usually held himself calm and controlled, more inclined to listen than talk. Her mind and her body simply overreacted. Still, she knew it couldn't happen ever again. She wouldn’t be able to remain being Gilbert’s casual friend, if she kept humiliating herself this way.

She decided that the best approach would be politeness and maintaining safe distance. As a friend, she could also try being, eh,... nice. Yeah, nice and polite. She couldn’t wait what Gilbert says to her new improved self! Or Mary. She smiled. The sun was still warm and shining brightly, when the roof of their stables appeared before Anne’s content eyes.

“I finally know why Gilbert studies in the night instead of sleep.” Mary smiled charmingly at her husband that evening after putting Delphine for hopefully longer sleep.

“Really?!” Bash kissed her and grabbed his arms around her before continuing. “And will you share this revelation with him?”

Mary gave her husband a wry smile. “I don’t think he is ready yet.”


	3. August 1898, Turmoil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both, Anne and Gilbert, take notice involuntary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, I planned a reference for Dorothy from The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, but as my luck wanted, it was published in 1900, a year after this timeline, and because I couldn’t cause such misconception, I used a different brilliant masterpiece ;-)

**SUMMER 1898, August**

_GILBERT_

The most intense greyish blue!

He knew her eyes. Looked into them often. And still, today in the morning, they transfixed him in a way they hadn’t before.

He was just leaving for a train when he literally bumped into her on their porch, his hands quickly grabbing onto her elbows to steady her. He went still immediately, shocked by the sudden impulse to stretch his hands much more and embrace her entirely. Since when was she this slender and petite? Her arms so dainty underneath the layers of fabric. Not that he didn’t notice her delicate, soft features already during their first encounter, quickly astonished what amount of strength they possessed the same day. He also couldn’t deny that he was drawn to her every time they were in the same proximity. But it never felt, well, this physical. His skin was tingling with the need to hold her. And it certainly didn’t feel like the need to hold Delphine in his arms, wanting to protect this innocent tiny miracle, that was his family. No, he felt like capturing her, Anne, in a tight hold, bringing her so close he could feel her skin, accidentally throwing her straw hat down and…. And he needed to get away! Just what immature boyish moment was this? He was eighteen and should be able to control himself! He even got goosebumps on his arms!! Perhaps, he spent too much time on the sun yesterday.

He lowered both hands and moved his feet back, creating at least one meter space between them. She was wearing this ridiculous yellowish farm gown over her regular dress, and a straw hat delicately put atop the red tresses that were braided in the characteristic way she owned. He thought she looked the epitome of a bizarre heroine, prepared for her own adventurous journey into the Wonderland instead of little Alice. Yet, she fitted his home like no other being, alluring him immensely.

Together with her attire, her behaviour was beyond weird too. She greeted him with a polite smile but kept distant voice, as if they were newly acquainted. He watched, stunned, as her fists clutched the fabric of the gown tightly, while she was asking him whether he had a good morning. What astonished him more than this formal act however, were her eyes. They were examining his face, prying into his eyes, searching, testing him, all the time glowing from the effort. He could only stare back and savour the moment, where all her attention was directed his way. For once, he didn’t feel alone in this pull, yearning to reach her soul and finally figure Anne out. He had no idea whatever was expected of him, or if he did something wrong, and this was some kind of new punishment. He only prayed she wasn’t able to read him just a moment ago and have his head.

After he finally managed to give her some kind of response, she wished him a good day, throwing a polite smile over her shoulder, and vanished inside his house. He walked off toward the station, wondering if she was aware of the turmoil of emotions she caused him. Leave it to Anne, to perplex him once again after thousand of times and disappear without any explanation.

On the train, looking out of the window, he kept thinking about the way Anne acted; all formal, yet with eyes bright and rich with emotion. There was no use now for his initial plan for today. Originally, he had wished to ask Ms. Rose for a stroll, fussing about his hair and a suit all morning. As though Anne knew, she turned his mind into mush not 10 minutes later. Now, he would rather stay much more in their old orchard, with Anne teasing him with her straw hat and red braids than wander through the noble streets with charming Ms. Rose. He really hoped for as many distractions as possible at Dr. Ward’s practise, to try and clear his head.

Only an hour after entering the practise, Gilbert came out again, jaw set and gaze lost, his legs moving forth briskly. He couldn’t believe it. Dr. Ward had been so calm, composed and indifferent as if nothing was out of ordinary. Gilbert, on the other hand, wasn’t capable saying more than a few words, his chest frozen in ice, upset with himself, his own lack of common sense and observation.

No-one seemed to consider telling him. Yes, he should have asked, persist on getting the information. It should have been apparent! Why do people visit doctors, hm?!! Gilbert didn’t pay attention to the road or the bypassing people, apologising absentmindedly when he bumped into anybody. Future doctor? He bitterly laughed. He never even thought… He’s such utter fool! So unforgivably oblivious!

After Dr. Ward ordered him to leave and take a few days off to clear his head, he set on a way, determined. He knew his visit wasn’t due for couple more hours, but he couldn’t care less. Only today -today after two weeks of being blind evidently- he remembered to ask Dr. Ward why Mr. Harris hadn’t been visiting the practice anymore. Dr. Ward shot him a brief glance and told him without any preamble, that Mr. Harris hadn’t wished to undertake the treatment anymore as he wanted to enjoy his last days of summer. In that moment Gilbert finally realised the gravity of Mr. Harris’s condition. In that moment he also understood what no treatment anymore meant. He felt sick.

He arrived to the house at Mable Park in record time and hurriedly banged on the door, all riled up and impatient. Mr. Martin, the butler of Mr. Harris, opened the door, visibly unpleased that someone, namely Gilbert, is disturbing his routine. However Gilbert didn’t care and demanded to see Mr. Harris immediately in urgent matter. Mr. Martin disappeared reluctantly for a few moments before coming back with disapproving look.

“Mr. Harris’ll see you on the path round the house.” he announced and closed the door in his face without waiting for an answer. Gilbert wasn’t one to fuss, turned back and almost ran to the path leading behind the house, lined with tall birches.

He scowled at the chirping birds while he was waiting. He had never asked. He knew Mr. Harris to be ill but he had made no attempt to find the actual issue. The thing was, that even though they were having tea together every time Gilbert was in town, which meant several times a week, Mr. Harris had never shown any signs of weakness or indisposition due to feeling unwell. Unforgivably late, Gilbert felt overwhelmed by the amount of questions filling his head now. Still, his mouth couldn’t form even one as he saw Mr. Harris coming down the path to him.

“I am so sorry.” Gilbert exclaimed sincerely when the older man reached him. He didn’t even know what he was apologising for. Not asking? The illness? Fate? It had to come out, simple as that.

“Do you mean showing here way too early?” Mr. Harris grumbled, looking him down. “Yes, you should be ashamed, Mr. Blythe. But when you are already here, we can take a walk around the park.”

Somehow, Gilbert knew, that Mr. Harris realised that he KNEW. However, Mr. Harris justshrugged as if nothing of it mattered and set out on the way. Gilbert obediently followed. They surprisingly understood each other well, even when they weren’t saying anything.

They were walking silently at a slow pace before Mr. Harris shot him a sideway glance.

“Do you remember our first tea together?” he asked seriously, stopping in the shade of a big red oak. “You said, you wanted to look after everything your father left behind.”

Nodding, Gilbert stopped too, unsure where this was going.

“I want to remind you of the most valuable thing, you shall never forget, Gilbert.” Mr. Harris said almost warmly and waited until Gilbert was looking back into his wrinkled face. Then, he continued, “You.”

“Me?” Gilbert returned, confused. “I am already doing everything I can to make him proud.”

“Yes, but you can do that only if you take care of yourself first.”

“How?”

“Trusting your instinct and heart.” Mr. Harris replied matter-of-factly.

“Did your heart or instinct tell you to stop the treatment?” Gilbert asked, not able to hold it in himself anymore.

“In fact, Mr. Blythe, yes.” Mr. Harris confirmed confidently. “Both of them.”

“I think there should be more to do, more to try!” he said in frustration, running fingers through his hair aimlessly.

“Dr. Ward confirmed there isn’t. That’s life.”

“Dr. Ward shouldn't have given up like that!” Gilbert exclaimed, his voice upset.

"Dr. Ward is a wonderful man and a doctor of great knowledge and experience.” Mr. Harris countered sharply, shooting him a warning glance. “I strongly believe, I wouldn't be here by now, settling my bearings for months, hadn't it been for him.”

Gilbert looked down, feeling ashamed. He was the one who failed and not only as a future doctor…

“Mr. Blythe, you helped me too.” Mr. Harris declared firmly. “Can't you see? You have been helping me the past month and made my miserable, painful days much better and bearable. Not only with the annoying doctor's handling and inexperienced injecting of my poor arms, but also with your company."

Gilbert shook his head, still looking at ground. "You are kind."

"You should know by now, that I am certainly not", came firm and steady answer.

Gilbert looked then back up into Mr. Harris's eyes, and surprisingly, didn't find anger or disappointment as he feared. Instead, he saw mix of contentment, tiredness and gratitude.

Slowly, the ice started to crack around his chest and he felt that his breathing was getting easier again. He believed now, that the treatment planned by Dr. Ward and partially executed by himself met its purpose and was not for nothing in the end. Dr. Ward offered additional months for this man and even helped him to feel better during them.

Gilbert just wasn't sure how his heart would take it when one day he won’t be able to do anything to help a patient. Fortunately, there hasn't been such scenario presented to him so far.

Mr. Harris interrupted his inner thoughts, changing the topic completely. "So now, it brings the matter of discussing your future tea partner, Mr. Blythe."

Gilbert raised his eyebrows.

"Your poor manners cannot go on without continuous improvement and practicing."

_ANNE_

Thanks to hot summer it was already time to pick apples, and she and Marilla left Green Gables early morning to help at Gilbert and Bash’s orchard. Anne was on outside duty as well and had to dress the part on Marilla’s command. She tried to protest at first, but when she saw Marilla wearing the same thing, she knew it was a vain attempt. They went therefore matching and chatted happily over the short ride. Marilla even promised to bake her divine apple pie first thing tomorrow.

Anne was convinced that Gilbert had already left, as usually, and had been wandering around their property freely minded which didn’t end well. For some reason, he appeared all of sudden right before her. They bumped into each other quite literally, and she had to endure the first encounter for practicing the casual friends territory unprepared and startled from shock. She was very proud of herself however, that even in such situation she was able to remember her new resolution and act politely. Intently, she was looking for any signs of appreciation in his deep eyes but found only bewilderment gazing back at her. To tell the truth, it kind of irked her. It couldn’t be the first time she was polite to him, could it?! And did his eyes have to be so intense all the time?! She cut rather the encounter short and vanished into the safety of the house.

When she was inside, she greeted still half asleep Bash who was just preparing breakfast. She realised then that it was her and Marilla who had the breakfast very early to come here on time, and that’s why she bumped into Gilbert. Well, she had to wake up upon damn, nobody should have expected for her to think clearly! While enjoying his coffee, Bash told them, that Anne could remain in the house with Mary for the morning if she wanted, as Gilbert took it upon himself to do significant part of the work yesterday evening to give them ahead start. As she was listening to Marilla’s ode about Gilbert’s golden heart and diligence, she frowned, feeling like he was one step ahead of her once again.

After lunch, Anne wished wonderful afternoon to Mary and Delphine and went to the orchard with Bash and Marilla. She was prepared to do very significant part of the task and show her commitment to working hard as well.

Anne was spurring Marilla and Bash on all the way, enthusiastic to start, only to be reprimanded that there was no fire and she should calm down. When they finally arrived at the orchard, she went straight for the pile of baskets in the middle of the first tree line before being stopped by Marilla for instructions.

“Marilla! Really?” Anne sighed in exasperation. In this way, she’ll never do anything! And who needs instructions for picking apples, anyway?!

"If it's alright I can help Anne, Ms. Cuthberth,” said a familiar voice behind them. Of course, the Golden boy, himself! Anne frowned and turned around.

Twice in one day? What on Earth was Gilbert Blythe doing in his orchard right now?! Yes, she decided to act as a casual friend toward him, but couldn't she get some time to breath freely? Is the Mother Nature not aware how much effort she must put into it?

He must have changed into work clothes after returning from Charlottetown because he wore an off-white shirt and simple brown vest with the sleeves rolled up unevenly and hair unsettled rather horribly. She smiled, pleased. In the morning, he looked so put together and smart. Not now. It entertained her to no end, that it is him, for once, who has the disheveled look about himself.

She heard Marilla thanking Gilbert repeatedly (truly? they were helping him, weren't they?) and could only watch as Gilbert picked up two baskets laying next to her feet in one hand and a short ladder under the opposite arm.

He addressed her for first time with a solemn look and deep sigh, "Come Anne, I'll show you what to do,” walking off to the other end of the orchard.

Anne lost the smile immediately. Oh, the trouble he must endure with her apparently! Well, he offered, he can suffer! He is lucky she's all grown up now. Aiming to resemble the picture of utter graciousness, she rearranged the braids on her shoulders, adjusted the straw hat and followed him slowly. Waiting for her serves him just right.

He already had the ladder ready when she arrived to the required spot. Still with the grace of a queen, Anne asked, all firm politeness "How was Charlottetown today?"

“Fine." Gilbert said curtly.

Taken aback by his uncharacteristic rudeness, Anne stood momentarily speechless.

”I…I mean WE expected you to arrive much later. Is everything alright with your apprenticeship and Dr. Ward?” she asked cautiously after awhile.

He glanced at the ground but answered quickly, "Yes, there is just lot of work here during season and Dr. Ward is kind enough to be flexible with the hours.”

Gilbert lifted one of the baskets with his hand, offering it to her, obviously intended on ending the conversation.

"That is very kind of him.” Anne acknowledged, purposely ignoring his hand. “He is admirable man for sure.”

"That he is.” Gilbert agreed flatly.

”You are unexpectedly talkative today."

"Look, Anne,” Gilbert started with a sigh, taking one step closer to her, and looked gently into her eyes. “There is really a lot of work, and I would rather begin than continuing this small talk, alright?”

The mood changed slightly between them. He swung the basket in front of her again and Anne wondered how it was possible for him to be this firm and gentle at the same time.

"Sure, we shall not let another second pass.” she responded in surrender while taking the damn basket from him. “Can you please hold the ladder while I climb into the crown?"

"You aren't climbing the ladder.” Gilbert declared blankly, not moving an inch.

"Excuse me?” Anne was staring unbelievably with wide eyes into his expressionless face.

"I said you aren't climbing the ladder. I do.” He repeated calmly as if he wasn’t making her blood boil again. “You can pick the ones you reach."

"Well, you cannot tell me what to do!” she retorted in a raised voice. She was too upset to care if Marilla or others heard her.

“Well, it is my orchard and that is my final word. I'm sorry, Anne. I am not letting you climb the ladder,” he said coolly, upsetting her even more. “Either you help with picking apples while staying on the ground or you can sit down and rest, for all I care.”

For all he cares?? Anne was gaping at him in fury, thanking all that marvels in the world that she hadn't turned 16 yet, and Mary wasn’t there with them. She could outburst just alright. She looked directly into his face to start right away and froze. Cause she recognised the look in his eyes behind the composed mask...she knew the look too well. He was sad and broken. Wait, why was Gilbert broken?

Although it seemed, he had marvellous poker face, she could definitely recognise the signs of such state. Sadly, she still remembered the time of his dad’s passing and the tragical look he wore all that time. The ladder all forgotten, she was bewildered as to what could possibly cause such turmoil inside him. Did something happen in Charlottetown? Anne didn't dare to ask when he didn’t broach it himself. Instead, she nodded slightly once and watched as he climbed the tree with the second basket and started working, a tension visible among his shoulder blades. In turn, she begun picking apples in silence from where she was standing. From time to time, she peered cautiously above the branches at his face, hoping he wouldn’t notice, but he didn’t pay her any attention anyway as he was focused solely on the red and yellow fruits.

Anne noticed that the longer he worked silently at the crown, leaning casually against the widest branches and letting the sun shine on the right side of his face, the more relaxed his shoulders seemed. Perhaps, he truly needed to be closer to the sky more than her today. And despite loving trees so much, she could grant him that. As a casual friend. Or, as a good friend! Yes, she could be a good friend to him! Then, he could share his problems and trust her with them. One day, she will be his first person to come to when facing a problem. Anne planned on making sure of it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because this chapter was more of a description than dialogue, it has got way too much words, but I couldn’t bring myself to divide it. Hope it was still enjoyable!
> 
> Anyway, I can’t believe, we are past the half of the story! The next chapter may take a little longer as I am wrapping everything up for the final one. As always, thank you for reading! I appreciate everyone of you :-)


	4. August 1898, The Orchard Part1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Orchard, full of trees, apples and warm feelings. Part1

The afternoon was sunny with soft breeze fighting off the heat, and their time under the trees rather pleasant. In truth, Anne was astonished how well they were able to work together in complete silence except for her always vivid mind, imagining all the romantic escapades that could happen in such poetic environment. Certainly not to her and her current melancholic companion, but to her favourite heroine, princess Cordelia? Oh, the possibilities…

After approximately two hours of intense labour, she noticed that Gilbert was looking himself again. He was helping her carry baskets filled to the brim with apples, with his shoulders relaxed and face no longer tense. She was so relieved that she hadn’t even protested against his chivalrousness and let him handle the heavy task. Wanting to expose hers and Gilbert's admirable work to the world, Anne aligned them at the front of their tree line, just when he left their spot for a new set. Looking around herself at the scattered trees full of sweet-looking apples, she had to admit that Gilbert and Bash did marvellous job this year. The harvest will be rich, securing their farm for next season.

Then, looking up, her breath hitched. There, in the highest level of the crown of their current tree, illuminated by the afternoon sun, had been growing one luscious, deep red gem. She knew immediately it had to be hers. It looked so pretty and grandiose. She saw a LOT of apples today, but none this beautiful and tempting. Surely, it would be real injustice if she let it be used for something as ordinary as pie filling? Checking again if she was in clear, Anne adjusted the forbidden ladder into appropriate position and was ready to put her foot on the first step when she heard some rustling behind her.

Turning around, she saw Bash coming to her with a curious expression, pushing a handcart. She sighed with relief, Bash wouldn’t object, would he?

“Do you need help there, Anne?” he asked with a cheeky grin, stopping and setting down the handcart next to the baskets. He furrowed brows at her in confusion. “Don’t tell me Gilbert let you climb and harvest here all alone. And he claims to be a gentleman!”

If only.

Anne came forward to him, rolling her eyes. They both knew better than that. Bash was apparently in very good mood today if he was teasing her too. But she won’t play his game.

“He went for additional baskets.”

“You two are quick!”

“Diligent!” Anne corrected him with a pointed look. She had to listen to them singing about Gilbert’s hard-working heart long enough to deserve some praise too!

Obviously only to tease her, Bash nodded vehemently in agreement before laughing at her, earning Anne’s glare.

“Of course. And what was your attempt before about?”

Anne decided to aim for a casual voice, not wanting to arise any suspicions and admit she actually had to go behind Gilbert’s back.

“I was simply climbing….”

“What?” Gilbert’s startled voice interrupted her mid-sentence.

Great, she could summon him now?!

There he was, behind Bash’s back, coming to them, one hand holding baskets nonchalantly, the other scrubbing back of his head, while he was staring at her with question in his eyes. A pirate disguised as farmer to drag an inland dame away to the sea… She quickly banned such ridiculous thought from her mind. (She obviously spent too much time in there with Cordelia!!!)

Fortunately, Bash’s reaction was quicker than hers, not giving Gilbert any time to ponder her words.

“Oh, look who’s here!” Bash smiled jovially before asking, curious. “Marilla said you had appeared after lunch. What happened?”

“Dr. Ward is providing Gilbert flexible hours so he can prove his diligence in the Orchard.” Anne quipped helpfully, happy that the subject was diverted from her.

Bash cracked a grin at her again before turning to Gilbert.

“Sure, flexible hours for apples?!” he shot Gilbert a confused look.

Witnessing Gilbert’s uncomfortable squirm as he was being forced to elaborate, spurred something deep in Anne. She felt a chill run through her as if she was the one experiencing the mysterious hurt. Despite not knowing what was going on, she decided to help him. Good friends do that, don’t they? As he usually took all Bash’s mocking with easy smiles, Anne deducted that his sudden reluctance had to be related to the thing that was pushing him down ever since Charlottetown.

Bash was fiercely attentive regarding all members of his family but Anne had guidance by no other than his wife Mary and a lot of experiences. She put on a convincing smile, it was time to change the topic...

In her opinion, she managed to deceive Bash quite well in the end. In fact, she was pretty sure of it for Gilbert was clearly impressed, if the way he was glancing at her during the conversation was any indication. Very pleased with herself, she had held Bash’s attention till he and Gilbert emptied the baskets into his handcart, and Bash left.

That’s why -she told herself- she felt such disappointment when Gilbert stepped on the ladder afterwards without saying anything. At all. Was something as simple as thank you really that difficult? Not that she didn’t notice the slight nod of praise he gave her before climbing up, but he wouldn’t meet her eyes, hiding whatever thoughts troubled him behind a new barrier.

Annoyed with his silent treatment, she watched as he leaned comfortably against the ladder and used both hands for the picking. This irked her possibly even more. All afternoon, she had been observing him effortlessly climb into the highest branches where the ladder couldn’t reach anymore, or jump down without a moment of hesitance as if coming back down the steps couldn't bother him less, and realised, he used the tool only for amusement. She just wasn't sure who should be the one amused. Certainly not her when she wasn’t allowed to even step on that thing. But she assumed, for Marilla's sake at least, the show must go on.

Didn’t mean she lets him get away with it that easily, though.

In an attempt to make him notice she was actually there, and to get him admit he wasn’t so proper as he portrayed himself all the time, Anne broke the silence.

"I bet you aren't able to climb a tree without the ladder!" she exclaimed boldly.

Even though his head was turned away, she could imagine the frown his brows must have taken. He stopped picking and even climbed few steps down to lean against the ladder to face her properly.

“Clearly,” Gilbert commented as he granted her with a curious look before continuing, feigning innocence. “Besides no man of proper manners should.”

She knew him too well, Anne thought, while sneering at his blatant pretence.

“You can ask Mrs. Lynde. I bet she knows all about that,” he added then, his face playfully transferring into reprimanding grimace, making Anne chuckle softly at the idea.

"I agree that Mrs. Lynde knows how to climb trees but doesn't do so, Gilbert." She returned, confidently looking into his amused eyes. Yes, she could tease too, when she wanted to.

Gilbert rewarded her with a crooked smile and climbed all the way down to stand beside her in the shadow, under the apple branches. Finally, he was looking into her eyes again.

The moment became delightfully private, as if designed only for the two of them. His eyes were back to their warm intensity that Anne was missing whole afternoon.

"The proper manners, Anne.” Gilbert spoke in a challenging tone that made Anne’s insides tingle with excitement.

All picking forgotten, they stared into each other’s eyes, waiting who can hold longer without blinking. Worried, she could loose, Anne was furiously trying to find a way to throw him off because her eyes were prone to burn soon. And she wasn’t one to back down. In any way.

”In that case, I believe you're the expert and shall entertain Mrs. Lynde.” she said and raised her brows provocatively. The irony was on her, though, because she could absolutely picture it.

He hadn’t blinked, only grinned, but his stare broke down to her lips several times while she spoke, making everything inside her tingle even more. Refusing to think about any of the reasons why that can be, she listened to her inner self and opened the mouth to moisten her lips. The effect was immediate. Not only blinked Gilbert rapidly many times but also swallowed thickly and moved several steps further from her.

Oh, sweet victory! Now, it would be great if she got hold of herself too - just like him. Because, despite his sudden retreat, he looked as composed as ever while she had to clench fists to restrain from fidgeting.

As always, he took the matter into his own hands.

"Well, then you can come and take notes.” Gilbert said as if nothing out of ordinary happened, and without warning, threw an apple at her.

“Gilbert!” Anne exclaimed quickly, both in surprise and disapproval, bending swiftly and catching the apple in her hand.

It was an average piece, mostly yellow. Well, that was bad luck. Gilbert should have made a better pick if he intended for her to keep it. Because with this one, Anne had no problem showing him just how great her skills for throwing things were. Especially, when aiming at daring, curly heads!

Sure enough, he caught the apple back effortlessly, flashing her a smirk before shaking his head in a mocking way while copying her scowl. “Anne!” he echoed.

She had to fight off a huge smile because the scoundrel imitated her alarmingly well, and not that she would ever admit it, but it was quite entertaining, this tickling, yet lighthearted air brought by their teasing.

"Tell me, how did you learn to climb trees?” Anne demanded impulsively, not wanting to give up her original pursuit.

Tilting his head to the side and furrowing brows, he let the yellow apple drop quietly to the ground.

“Please?” she insisted, persistent. “Was it as a child? How old were you? Was it in this orchard?”

He shook his head at her enthusiasm. "Why is it important to you, suddenly, to know? And this of all things?” he inquired, still not completely sold on the idea.

"I feel it’s a particularly pivotal element of Gilbert Blythe's life necessary to know him inside out.”

Anne couldn't grasp the forceful, yet tender expression in his hazel eyes that followed her proclamation. Not wanting though to get into another staring contest with him, she lightened the meaning of her proclamation, saying, "to be able to get back at you one day, of course."

"Of course." And although Gilbert replied easily, his eyes remained unreadable, still studying her somewhat gently. He gestured to one of the empty baskets for her to sit on while he dropped to the ground, leaning comfortably against the tree.

“Do you know the old oak if you go behind our barn in the direction of the Lake?” he began, earning Anne’s unconcealed beam of delight.

Instead of answering, she nodded excitedly, sitting down as well. She didn’t want to interrupt him as of now, but she’ll have to tell him the majestic name she has given his tree when she gets the chance next time.

“As long as I can remember, I had been spending a lot of time outside with my father. He loved it here; the island, our orchard, the familiar neighbourhood and overall local scenery. I believe the place, our farm were bringing him peace after everything that happened to our family.”

With his head tilted back, propped up against the trunk, Gilbert stopped for few moments and closed his eyes, seemingly recalling the events. Anne used this time to let her gaze wander along his face. There was something spectacular about the way his chin was lifted, exposing his masculine, but still lean jaw and tanned neck. She smiled for herself, thinking that she could perhaps take few of Gilbert’s features as an inspiration for her heroes after all. It seemed this position suited him just well because he continued with the story exactly as he was.

“In the evenings, we used to do walks to the lake and back, dad recounting all his past travels, and me listening, making up additional adventures for his stories. On a way back he had always hoisted me on the lowest branch of the oak where I would sit while we were talking. When I was seven, he got ill, nothing too serious at that time, but I remember he had to stay in bed for a week, leaving me without his constant presence for the first time. He asked Mrs. Jenkins came to take care of me and the house. I’m not sure who was more distraught by the arrangement, if she or I.

Poor neighbour had to put up with a little boy, living only with his father till then and spending all his time outside. I think she was secretly happy that I was sneaking out of the house and her way the full week. Right the first evening, I got it in my head that I have to get on my usual branch to keep our tradition. When all my attempts to simply climb there failed, I changed the tactic and started bringing everything that could get me some leverage; old chairs, empty crates, a rope… At the end of the week, I could climb on the first branch with each of these things. And the last day, I managed to get up there, all on my own.”

Anne tried to imagine Gilbert as energetic, happy and stubborn boy. If she closed her eyes as well, she could actually see him. Running, laughing, making up adventurous stories… What she wouldn’t give to be there with him. Meanwhile, the older version of the boy went on.

“I was little hesitant showing my new skill to dad, not sure if he would approve but in the end I went all the way, telling him about each fall, each successful attempt and how much I loved it. I remember that he never reprimanded me. In fact, he was encouraging me to carry on, and told me how proud he was, every time I got higher.”

They had relaxed few minutes more in this manner before opening eyes at the same time, squinting against the bright day. Anne smiled at him in appreciation for sharing a piece of his past. In turn, Gilbert shrugged with a fond smile. It was his first real smile of the day, reaching eyes and forming slight dimples, causing Anne to widen her grin too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and giving this a chance!
> 
> If you have time and would like to, I would love to hear what you think. Especially, if there was anything that irked you, bored you or or on the contrary, anything that you liked? Next time, I would focus on that.
> 
> The content and emotions in this chapter were very hard for me to balance and I am still not sure about the result - all admiration to everybody who writes and manages it :-)
> 
> I wish everybody a pleasant day/evening/night/morning! Part 2 is coming soon!


	5. August 1898, The Orchard Part2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Orchard, full of trees, apples and warm feelings. Part2

If someone were to ask Anne, their little pause was well deserved and dutifully brief. She refused Gilbert’s offer to sit back some more while he would continue on his own, and they returned to picking apples in the same way as before. All tension gone now, Anne was in a very good mood, feeling as if the bright sun was spreading its pleasant warmth into her chest and further, floating through the veins into her whole body. It was an astonishing feeling. She felt as if she could embrace the whole Prince Edward Island with it and still have plenty to spare.

Everything was also multiplied by the presence of one person, that was making her smile and feel radiant so much in the last hour. Her heart ached to keep on exchanging the treasured experiences of their lives while picking apples in the nook of their tree path. Now, it was her turn to show fairness and give away something of her own. She hasn’t really shared with him that much so far, but perhaps, it was time to reciprocate his trust and open up a little too… Anne felt a slight pang of nervousness at that thought. ‘Calm down.’, she commanded herself. ‘You're not gonna tell him anything too personal or from before Green Gables.’

She observed his content expression and realised they had this one thing in common.

"I'll tell you all the reasons why I love climbing trees so much, if you do the same?" Anne asked with little smile.

Above her, in the crown of the old apple tree, his brown curled head was once more fully focused on the work. She held her breath, waiting for an answer.

"Of course, you climb trees regularly." Gilbert chuckled.

Anne sighed out in relief. He was still with her.

Then, he looked at her without stopping filling the basket with apples, and answered earnestly,

"I think it was the feeling of being free. I felt like no one could reach me up there and it became this happy, full of life place for me. I didn't have to keep myself in check for anybody and could do and think whatever I felt like at the time."

Anne understood completely and found herself daydreaming, replying him in kind.

"Like a bird, right? One cannot really feel more like a bird than sitting in the crown of a tall tree, watching the spectacular nature from a new perspective and enjoying the rose-golden sunsets when lucky to catch them. Oh, or at the cliff overlooking the shining waters, tempted by the wind and breathing in the sea air!"

She could hear more chuckles from above. Because they sounded as happy as she felt, she made a few of her own and continued filling her own basket while remembering these exact moments with a big smile on her face, her heart content. Everything appeared right and bright for once.

Way too soon, Marilla approached them, announcing that it’s almost time for dinner, and she and Anne should head out to Green Gables. Anne found herself feeling reluctant to leave Gilbert and their afternoon just yet, but didn’t dare to say anything of that sort and only wished Gilbert to have a nice rest of the day.

Because he wished to stay a little longer and clear everything up, her and Marilla went together only with Bash to the farm. Anne let the two go ahead while she lingered behind, pondering the enjoyments of the day. The longer distance her steps put between her and the apple trees, the greater bewilderment she felt. As much as her heart worshiped golden days spent outside among trees and blooms and birds, there was something extraordinary about the one spent with Gilbert. It was as if his presence added extra sparks to literally everything; in the same way that the sun rays could transform calm surface of their pond into The lake of shining waters.

In truth, she wasn’t able to decide how she felt about her friendship with Gilbert anymore. After her discussion with Mary, she was ready to begin taking baby steps to establish a common ground and see, if they could work out as casual friends. Instead, she felt as if they ran miles over one single afternoon, spending time together as lifelong, dear mates. And she experienced it again! That feeling. There was something enticing about Gilbert and his stories when she would just listen and be free to examine all his movements and expressions. His spirit would lure hers, making her wish to get closer to him, body and mind.

“Anne, wait!”

She had turned at the shout of her name and saw Gilbert running towards her, holding something round (an apple?!) in one hand.

“This one is for you.” he breathed out, gasping for air as he approached her.

“Um, thank you, Gilbert.” She responded, watching his chest raising rapidly, hair unsettled even more than before and wrist holding the fruit. Total young Singleton, Anne’s brain produced again the forbidden thought before she could shut it. She definitely wasn’t noticing how his ruffled hair suddenly appeared longer and curlier, reminding her of made up pirates!

“But, we’re already taking two full baskets with us.” Anne pointed out, gesturing somewhere behind her where she suspected that Marilla was, confused as to why he felt it necessary to gift her one apple.

“This one is specially for you,” he clarified with his arm stretched out, palm open and offering.

She glanced down, her expression transferring from curious to happy one, as she beamed at the object resting in his palm. For, it was the apple! The apple she eyed before. She completely forgot it once Bash showed up. Anne wondered, baffled, how it was possible that it was now resting in Gilbert’s hand when she hadn't mentioned it to him once. Swaying on tiptoes, ready to ask him just that, she took the last look at the deep red jewel.

But, one step ahead of her, Gilbert gazed at her knowingly, disclosing in a significantly quieter voice.

“I saw it and thought its unique nature would be fitting for a bird like yourself.”

Eyes fixed on his, Anne thought that sometimes, Gilbert Blythe wasn’t real. How this down to earth boy, or young man rather, could call her a bird? And what did he mean by ‘unique nature’? Was he teasing her again? It didn’t seem as the case for his gaze was full of tender honesty.

She offered him a grateful smile, reaching out and taking the apple from him. Her mouth had been opening to form a proper thank you when she was shocked still by his fingers, grabbing her extended hand in gentle grasp, embracing back of her hand and moving tenderly across her knuckles.

Anne looked at Gilbert’s fingers squeezing hers that held on to the apple. She struggled not to flinch, torn between smacking his hand away and placing her second hand on top of his as well to relish even more in the feeling of his warm skin. Her cheeks burned just at the thought.

Looking up again into his face, Anne restrained herself from gasping as the air was coming a little short to her lungs. She hasn’t realised they were standing this close. She actually had to tilt her head back if she wanted to see the top of his curls. There was unfamiliar tingling, forming on the skin that was touching his, that grew onto her arm and strangely continued on, till the feeling reached her stomach where it exploded in thousands of flutters.

They both remained quiet, only Gilbert’s eyes were talking to her, expressing emotions that she couldn’t name. Her eyes were darting between his face and their joined hands,noticing his still rolled sleeves, exposing more of the tanned skin, so close to her gaze and touch. Anne allowed herself to breath while her heart continued beating rapidly.

What did Gilbert think that he was doing?! Was he aware they were alone, standing in the alley connecting the orchard and his family house, too close, holding hands and not saying anything?

She tried very, very hard to gain her will back to do the simple task of taking her hand away to end this madness. But as she was preoccupied with battling the fluttering taking place in her belly and decoding his eye-messages, she felt powerless to do anything other than stood frozen to the spot.

It might have been few seconds or few minutes, Anne couldn’t say, but finally, he squeezed her fingers one last time, and as suddenly as he grabbed her, he dropped her hand again. Bowing his head slightly till his dark curls almost touched the brim of her pale hat, he smiled at her fondly, still with the tender expression.

“Thank you for today, Anne.” he said sincerely, eyes warmly examining her face.

Anne wasn’t in state to ponder what exactly he was thanking her for, or to answer him anything at all, and without saying good-bay, marched in the direction of the house and their carriage.

She needed to get away at once!

_GILBERT_

Gilbert sighed, both in contentment and exhaustion. This day had been challenging on all fronts, but he made it through thanks to one peculiar person. His person.

He knew he shouldn’t call her his as he definitively didn’t have any right to, but he couldn’t help himself after today. Anne was unavoidable. Sometimes she was acting as if she couldn’t care for him less and sometimes, she was his friend in a way that no other person would. Despite knowing pretty well, that she was compassionate to everybody and everything (yes, animals and objects included), big part of him hoped she felt some sort of connection towards him, too.

She saved him today.

When he came back from the train station, he was determined to get lost in work in order not to get himself distracted by the cursed thoughts rolling through his mind. He hoped to start working immediately and preferably without talking to anybody. By some miracle, he was able to avoid Mary in the house (thanks to Delly for sure) because the kitchen was empty when he arrived. He didn’t waste any time, quickly changed clothes and ran directly to the orchard. Only upon arrival he remembered that they’ve got the luck to host his other main source of distraction. Knowing he wouldn’t be able to escape her anyway, he went straight to her and Marilla, and in vain attempt, tried to get some resemblance of control.

Anne had to sense the discomfort his insides were fighting because she was picking beside him, no objections, no remarks, just letting him work and surprising him with her companionable silence.

He laughed aloud for himself. Anne could surprise him just right. He didn’t know she was capable of such performance. Not to mention that he had never seen such look on Bash’s face either.

“And why not?!” she asked, when his brother had evidently hard time believing that Dr. Ward offered him flexible hours due to harvest. Not that he wouldn’t, if Gilbert asked, but him and Bash both knew the younger of the two preferred to work here during long evenings than give up any hours from his cherished apprenticeship.

Anne went however on, addressing Bash with mischievous gleam in her bluish eyes and with very suspiciously sweet voice.

“I mean, if Gilbert told Dr. Ward what Mary had told me then I have no doubt that he was pushing him into leaving as soon as possible.”

Both Gilbert and Bash were staring at her, hesitating to react in any way. A quick thought ran through the younger’s head. Were Anne and Mary talking about him? And on whose impulse?

“Mary told me how you are amazing husband and father. How she and Delly can rely on you.” Anne continued, addressing Bash.

Gilbert watched her amiable demeanour with narrowed eyes. That seemed more likely, but he still wasn’t sure what was happening or what that had to do with anything. Bash on the other hand put on a proud smile, his expression growing softer and gentler with each word Anne let out.

“And because Gilbert is your family, a brother really, you’re the best example he can have. Especially, as a man who is this hardworking and supportive of his folks as you are.”

He looked in amazement at the amount of tenderness that appeared in the man’s face. Everything she said was true and still, Gilbert knew pretty well that the only purpose of her comments was to get the attention away from him.

“It would be a shame, if he wasn’t spending enough time here, with all of you. Don’t you think?”

She was brilliant. Even he had to wonder after that proclamation, if he actually was spending enough time with Bash and Mary. Then, shaking his head, he returned his gaze to Bash to come up with hopefully deceiving explanation but that man was already nodding merrily to Anne, clearly won over by her flattery.

All doubts obviously forgotten, Bash loaded the handcart and then left whistling, with his chin up and shoulders back. He didn’t notice that Gilbert hadn’t said a single word to him. And although Gilbert knew he will be questioned in the evening, he was spared saying anything for now. Turning to his unexpected saviour, he managed to shoot her one impressed nod and gladly seek shelter again in the crown of the tree, his chest filling with gratitude.

Anne was so much better person than him. She was loyal and compassionate and his friend, and… and he didn’t deserve her. He promised himself that he wouldn’t fail her, that he would try to be her friend in the best possible way. When she interrupted him, he put effort to make her smile, but in the end they were teasing each other, talking freely, and he got lost in the moment completely. Talking about trees and birds, that was such Anne thing. She was unstoppable, eyes shining, face alight by the sun and expression of pure joy.

On their parting, Gilbert aimed to signal his affection through the small gesture of giving her the most beautiful apple he saw today. Feeling overwhelmed with emotion, he took courage and swallowed thickly as he grabbed her hand, soft skin grazing his rough one. Eyes meeting, she was staring at him in shock while his eyes couldn’t help themselves and lingered on her still parted lips. He fought off the urge to pull in, quickly reprimanded himself and looked up to try to read Anne’s reaction. As always, Anne’s thoughts and feelings remained fully buried behind her lovely orbs. She looked confused, but not uncomfortable which Gilbert took as a good sign, prolonging the blissful moment before releasing her hand reluctantly and thanking her properly.

After Anne ran down the alley, again showing him how her red braids could float wildly when she was in such hurry to get away from him, he returned to the orchard. The sunset was beginning, and birds took off from their spots on the branches to say goodbye to the daylight.

He was walking along the trees, enjoying the quiet evening and pleasant warmth of late summer. There wasn’t anything that needed his attention or tidying. He just wished to stay alone for awhile, to ponder some more and extend this afternoon as much as possible. He had to also prepare himself for the interrogation that was sure to come up during family dinner. His family diner. Today morning -if it was really today because it seemed like weeks ago- he felt hopeless and angry at himself. But his conversation with Mr. Harris helped him once again to remember that there was so much more to life even when it had knocked you down repeatedly. Like his second chance at having a family with Bash and Mary.

All together, they restored the farm, brought laughter and light into the house and most importantly, gave life back to the place. His dad would have been so happy if he could see it now. Smiling proudly, Gilbert looked around himself at all of their healthy trees with full branches and rich fruits. He and Bash really did it. They were becoming successful orchard growers, giving the value back to the land and hopefully securing their spot on the local market soon enough.

Maybe, it would be the same with medicine too. Something lost will bring something new and grand. Thanks to all the publications he had for disposal now, he was able to observe the progress brought up by many world-spread researchers. It was unbelievable how many new possibilities the medical researchists were coming up with. What was once considered impossible, was now broached as real prospect, that was advanced and tested.

What also seemed impossible before, was Anne saying she wanted to know him inside out. That was his own desire from the first moment he saw her. He has however never dreamed to get so close to her to actually be able to pursue this ambition properly. But after today, after spending time in her company, forgetting everything else and just being himself for once, he felt hope. A hope that gave him courage to be finally honest with himself.

Just how Mr. Harris said. Trusting his instinct and heart. Well, they were balanced right now, in line as never. His heart was full of fondness for Anne, for her own big tender heart, her unapologetic passion for life and the fierce energy she put into everything she believed. Simultaneously, his instinct was telling him that he couldn’t deny his attraction for her her any longer. Both, her spirit and her unique features, were alluring him more and more, pulling him to her like a magnet.

Watching the sunset’s afterglow over the grounds, Gilbert felt dazzled himself, overwhelmed with fondness. He was suspecting this much longer than he would like to admit, but it was inevitable now. He liked Anne. He really liked her. A lot…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! You all are way too dear :-)
> 
> Life happened, and it wasn't possible for me to write anything for some time. But I am back now and hoping to get to the end with this!


	6. September 1898, Lost to the river

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!
> 
> I have to apologise for the longest of times this took to update. Unexpectedly, I was accepted for 3-week treatment retreat under medical supervision and had to be on radio silence. It was super great but I'm glad to be back now and that I can continue with the story. Hopefully, you don't get mad at me, that I'm adding yet another chapter but the ending is getting super long!

**FALL 1898, September** ****

It was end of summer and everybody could feel the fall in the air. Bash began to growl again on mornings, complaining about chill air and nasty climate, Mary put a cosy blanket into every room in their house to keep them warm when needed, and even little Delphine kept sleeping longer (blissful such mornings), not wanting to leave the warm nest of her crib. Especially today, the weather was mighty windy, but Gilbert didn’t mind, on contrary, he found it fitting his mood perfectly. The train ride to Charlottetown went on as usual and he was sitting in the window seat with an open book in his lap.

The whole time he was looking out of window instead of reading and let his thoughts wander freely, blocking only the ones related to the reason why he was on the earliest train leaving the Bright River station. Currently, he was keeping his mind busy by counting the hours of his life already spent on board; firstly by travelling as a child with his father and now commuting regularly between the town and Avonlea. He was already estimating in days when he was interrupted by a little boy around 5 years old who bumped his elbow while running through the corridor. Gilbert smiled. During his own sea adventure, where Bash entered his life, he came across several little lads, curiously wandering into a fire room to explore the fuelling mechanism and to escape the boredom on the upper deck.

Even though he hadn’t been so much older than them, they were looking at him in awe, firing questions about his age and work, eager for his knowledge as if he was the one who invented the steam engine. He loved spending these moments with them and for some time considered becoming a teacher. He could easily see himself as a young scholar serving in the education of the next generation. But in the end, his heart wasn’t in it, and he found his true calling in medicine and serving people as their doctor.

How many times he imagined himself to be a regular passenger, travelling with a family of his own, cruising to different lands of various folklores and describing the mechanics of the motion to his own children. The main charm of the dream was that all of them were experiencing these ventures together. A big family of the same features, happy and chipper. A long time ago, Anne recited her own piece at school, using these exact words: _Why think of a ship if not to take it cross oceans to explore unfamiliar and meet unknown? Perhaps finally winning bright and happy future?_

He was of the same mind wholeheartedly and recalled the sentiment quite often during his journey. Only for himself though, because Bash would tell him to go float among other mooks for such thoughts. But perhaps, Mr. Harris could relate… During his visits, Gilbert noticed that there was a lot of foreign looking items (mainly medium high statuettes crafted from wood and marble in shape of mythical creatures - Gilbert couldn’t tell if it was supposed to be a cat or a lion mixed with a huge bird?). And they were displayed everywhere in the parlour of Mr. Harris's house. That had to be brought by the man travelling the world because one couldn’t find such things at local market. Unfortunately, he never asked about their origin or meaning.

Looking at his reflection among the passing trees, Gilbert frowned. Now, he never will.

Despite being remained by Dr. Ward several times that the amount of patients one must interact with put any chance off, for caring for each one thoroughly, Gilbert felt it would have been a great mistake not to attend Mr. Harris's funeral. He was his first patient and had to endure the horrible beginnings of Gilbert's injection practice. Besides they had built rare relationship after many teas and slow walks in the park, becoming friends in their own special way. The funeral was held in Charlottetown early morning, and Gilbert had to speed up his walk from the train platform not to be late.

The service felt different from what he was familiar with as Mr. Harris wasn’t being buried on his family property but in the new town cemetery. It was evident that this was a funeral of a noble man from the city, based on the appearance of the many well-clothed attendees. Although, Gilbert had a feeling that family formed only a minority among them as he could hear them talk about the price of the monument that should form the grave in few weeks, or make plans for that day instead of paying silent respect as was good manner among the peers in Avonlea.

Gilbert stood next to them in silence, and as the wind started to lift up the early fallen leaves as well as his light coat, he closed his eyes and allowed himself one minute of tearing up while listening to the minister. At each additional funeral he had to attend, he was extending his private list, adding yet another soul to sent his preyers to. When the service had finished, he manned-up once more, put on a neutral face and politely took off back towards Dr. Ward's practice as he didn’t plan to go to the wake where he wouldn’t have known anybody anyway.

“You made quite an impression, Mr. Blythe,” the charismatic voice of Ms. Rose said right after he hanged his coat inside the practice.

Gilbert turned to her, watching little hesitantly her warm, pleasant smile.

After that afternoon with Anne, he stopped feeling so foolish around the assistant of Dr. Ward. He realised that he was charmed by her beauty and confidence but there wasn’t anything of the raw attraction or deep regards that he held for Anne. Gilbert found himself talking to her more and more with ease and relaxed confidence. Plus, it seemed that his new upbeat demeanour put her into lighter mood around him as well. In this new light he could see her as a genuinely nice person with fair soul and bright mind. He believed they could become good friends and get to know each other better along the way.

Therefore, he was a little surprised by any impressions she could have in mind, especially on such gloomy day.

“What do you mean?” he asked, raising his brows in confusion.

“Mr. Harris asked me to give you this, when…” she paused for very short moment, looking aside, before finding her words again, transforming back to her confident self, “when the right time comes.”

She handed him an ordinary looking, white envelope. “He looked pretty serious forwarding me this letter for you.”

He left him a letter… Again that morning, Gilbert had to blink few times to fight off tears.

Saying quick thanks, he went into the secluded corner of the room to read the message in private.

_Dear Mr. Blythe,_

_I hope you know better than to expect any kind of sentimental nonsense or other rubbish that people tend to write in their last correspondence. I believe the matter I intend to ask you is of great importance however to let it pass unattended._

_I arranged an appointment for you on Queen St. 10, anytime during the regular public hours. You don’t need to worry about anything as all basics have been agreed and dealt with. Please consider this as a favour to a man who couldn’t leave this world with such disastrous array presented daily on otherwise decent, noble fellow. Especially, when the latter young man became very valuable companion and dear friend of mine._

_I wish in good faith that it helps you conquer the world, pursue your dreams and experience the wonders that lay ahead of you. Remember, there will be many that can distract you from the right course, so don’t forget to listen to the wise tingles of your instinct and the gentle voice of your heart._

_Take care of yourself, young man!_

_Sincerely,_

_Joseph John Harris_

Gilbert had to take a deep breath, looking again and again at the words written by clearly still steady hand, unlike the one currently holding the paper in a trembling grip. He never expected to receive a farewell note, even less a kind request as such but he should have known that Mr. Harris wouldn't go without leaving a last mark on his world. Eager to find out what this was all about, he decided to visit the given place still that day in the afternoon.

Gilbert stood in front of the shop on Queen St. 10 few hours later; looking warily at the signboard saying Gentleman’s Attire, since 1820.

There was a dress form with exclusive-looking suit in the window, representing well the modern cut and expensive fabric used inside of the shop. Not the kind Gilbert was used to, certainly not since his father had gotten ill. He had a very vague memory of one shopping trip for father’s to be best suit. While being measured, dad promised him that he will have a suit of his own when he grows, in fact several of them, for every particular occasion one. That never happened as money was needed elsewhere ever since.

Feeling out of place already, Gilbert released a breath and entered the shop with a loud ding. Greeting the older man with a fair moustache behind the counter, he looked around himself little helplessly, trying to find at least one thing that wouldn’t look so out of reach for him.

Meanwhile, the salesman looked him down with disagreeing expression. “And who you are, young man?”

Evidently, he hadn’t succeed so he tried to win the man with a polite smile while putting his cap down and introducing himself.

“I’m Gilbert Blythe.”

He didn’t receive a smile in return but the man’s face transformed to one of recognition and understanding.

“Right,” he said much more pleasantly. “You’re the young man sent by Mr. Harris! Yes, yes. Mr. Harris instructed me on everything. I just take your measurements and that will be all.”

Gilbert was looking at him, blinking and little lost. He already understood that Mr. Harris had provided him with a tailor for a new apparel but well, shouldn’t they discuss at least a range or style so Gilbert could choose the most simple one and be quickly off?

“Measurements?” he asked, trying to get more details out of the man that was already coming to him with a sartorial meter in hand.

“For the morning suit, of course,” the tailor responded, guiding Gilbert towards the middle of the room. “Mr. Harris wished it to be of the upmost quality, so I agreed to tailor it myself,” he said proudly and reached for Gilbert’s coat to remove it from his shoulders.

“I am planing a regular dark suit, a white shirt with the round collar and a grey, patterned vest. Would you like to choose the necktie yourself?” he asked, nudging Gilbert to stand straighter while circling around him with his meter.

Gilbert shrugged his shoulders, feeling awkward as he really wasn’t one to choose ties or patterns, or any other varieties existing among the well-made clothes. Sturdy, comfortable fabric and clean cut were the qualities he was interested in.

“I can choose an elegant one that will fit the suit well,” a rather pleased voice said quickly, now from behind his back. “You don’t need to worry, I’ve already dressed many young folks in my life and have a good eye. Definitely better than them…”, appearing again in front of Gilbert, he closed eyes in frustration. “If you knew how many arrogant beasts ruined the look of the wonderful suits I made them by choosing the most horrible ties or bows.

When I was younger, I tried to change their mind, forcing my opinion upon the customers,” he continued, sighing with regret. “But soon enough, I learned that my job is to make a suit, whatever happens to it behind the door is lost to the river.”

“Lost to the river is very nice sentiment.” Gilbert commented, thinking about his past dreams left behind at the sea, and the new, bigger ones brought with him back home.

“What do You dedicate your life to?” the tailor asked, watching him knowingly.

“Medicine,” he replied immediately before adding quickly, “at least, I hope so.”

“You hope?! Aren’t you sure?”

Gilbert sighed, dropping his gaze to the ground. “I know it’s something I yearn to do…I’m. I’m just not sure if I’m the right person for it.”

He finally spit it out. Loudly. His most secret fear as of late.

Since finding out Mr. Harris’s condition, he couldn’t completely get rid of the feeling of helplessness that was multiplied severalfold today by grieve. How could he endure this now, or again in future, when he didn’t believe himself to stay professional during the most important times?

“What could you be missing? You seem clever and determined,” the man urged with an encouraging look.

“The ability to remain calm and cool,” Gilbert muttered in answer.

The man’s brows furrowed together. “Without emotions?”

He nodded. “Professional.”

“I don’t think having emotions means consequently unprofessional…. That said, there are things out of our control and we have to accept this fact, especially when we give the most of ourselves.”

His confident tone paused, waiting for Gilbert to say something. But he remained silent, little overwhelmed as he finally realised the truth the man’s words made him face. He was feeling out of control. That was why he felt helplessly and so unsure lately. Why he had been double-checking everything with Dr. Ward, making the experienced doctor irritated at the sudden doubts his young apprentice seemed to be having.

The tailor said to accept it as a fact. But could he? Was it alright when a doctor who takes care of humans’ health doesn’t feel in control? Not even over his own emotions? Dr. Ward was telling him all the time to focus on things he was able to affect and let go of the rest. The issue was that Gilbert had to confront feelings like anguish plus seldom anger that were capable of breaking his resolve and making him feel like a failure.

It was thus beyond him how he should tell himself to let things like death go and accept them as inevitable matter of course.

Going along with Gilbert’s silence, the tailor continued the task without another word and simply handed him his coat after finishing. Then, as if there hadn’t been any pause at all, he concluded, “It doesn’t mean though that we stop caring or don’t ever get hurt.”

Without expecting any answer at all, he smiled reassuringly at him and even winked. “Moreover, you will own a new suit very soon. Pretty exclusive one, I may add! You’ll put it on and feel professional immediately.”

Gilbert actually laughed at that. It sounded ridiculous that a new suit would help him with this but he appreciated the gesture anyway. He knew that it will take time. He had to believe that the experiences and progressive knowledge he is going to obtain in the coming years will help him feel more confident and trust that giving the most of himself was good enough and the best he could provide to his patients.

When he came out of the shop, he was feeling much better and started the journey towards home with much firmer steps. The short conversation with the tailor helped him clear his head, realise the conflict inside him and the hurt he was still processing. Fortunately, he had his family waiting for him at home that supported him immensely and gave him strength each time he needed to keep moving on.

A week later the school had started again.

Gilbert was lounging with his mates outside the school building, ready to hear about all that happened over summer but each of the boys wanted to chat only about girls since they had now free moment for ‘the right man talk’ as Moody called it with his head high and a funny grimace of attempt for mature grace. Gilbert grinned at his friend, thinking that men hardly ever confessed the number of failed ventures one endured for a talk with a lady.

Few boys arrived early on the first day and brought logs of fallen trees from the nearest wood so they, or girls if they wanted to, could sit comfortably during lunches and talk. As of now they conveniently used them for the coming together before their first lesson. Watching the lively conversation, Gilbert had to admit that he’d missed his friends dearly. Over the last three months he saw them only few times, his time totally taken by the practise or labour at the farm.

“And then, finally, it happened!” Moody continued dramatically, shooting a look around their circle.

Everybody was listening to him intently, only Billy kept himself seemingly aloof, though Gilbert noticed he was sitting still near enough to hear every word well.

“Diana stood in front of the butcher’s and I, as a good gentleman, crossed the street towards her to keep her company.

 _‘Do you like butchery?’_ I asked after we changed hellos to start a conversation. And because she gave me a lost look -perhaps she wasn’t sure how to converse with me- I went on, sharing my personal wisdom and helping her out. I told her about Chicago and how they cut meat and keep it with salt in wooden barrels even several months before selling. I asked if she found that also fascinating. Diana looked really astounded, but in the end she smiled at me and agreed before excusing herself to join her family.

She said _‘Thank you Moody, you’re the perfect gentleman,’_ and then entered the shop to join her mother and younger sister.”

Moody finished with his cheeks red and they all bursted out laughing, the taller Paul giving him a friendly slap on the shoulder. Continuing in this manner until Ms. Stacy arrived and called them inside, they were teasing and prompting each other before coming in, letting girls enter their white school building first.

Right on their first day Ms. Stacy came with quite the news, if not revolutionary adjustments to their regular school schedule. Not only were most of them beginning their last school year, having the most intense lessons ahead, but they would also be launching their own newspaper piece: Avonlea Gazette… as everybody else, Gilbert was excited. Ms. Stacy presented them options that were unprecedented the least and modern the best. He felt honoured being part of the evolution and especially grateful, when Ms. Stacy didn’t forgot to mention that they would be also thoroughly preparing for their Queen’s exams this year with specially planned studying sessions. He aimed for the best results possible and was glad for any help.

An aisle from him, Anne was watching their teacher completely still, undoubtedly in awe of her own. Although her expression was quickly transforming into one of furious concentration as she started rapidly scribbling something onto her paper. Watching her, Gilbert felt happy warmth spreading inside his chest. As always, he could look forward to having his unrelenting partner for their never ending school competition and now also for the newspaper articles.

After admitting his true feelings for Anne, he had been waiting if things would feel different around her but everything had remained the same. He still found her radiant, his eyes wandered over her features as always, cherishing how Anne had got red tint to everything except for her blue, piercing eyes. Her fiery hair, dainty eyebrows, rosy freckles and even eyelashes if one looked long enough to see the glint of sunbeams reflect on them. Gilbert liked to think that he was the only one who noticed this intimate detail and took very personal pride in it.

He felt excitement whenever he saw her, knowing his day had unquestionably become livelier just from the fact that Anne was near. But as it was still very unclear if any favour would be welcomed by her, he commanded his will to let things flow naturally, let time tell if there was any real possibility for them as more than friends. Meanwhile, he was going to gladly enjoy their friendship and whatever moment he could spend with her. Their course and its pace would depend entirely on Anne, on her wishes and mind.

If he happens to seek her out from amongst the crowd or try to engage her in discussion as often as possible, it will be done with intent of the upmost respect.

“Alright, everyone!” Ms. Stacy said vigorously, needing to calm them down after all the announcements, and simultaneously interrupting his thoughtful gazing to the left side of the room.

“We begin easy today,” their teacher started slowly, and to Gilbert, very visibly careful about the choice of her next words.

“As you are aware, Avonlea hasn’t yet had the chance to get familiar with unattached, academically spirited publications. That’s why I would like to launch our first edition with short stories of yours so we can introduce our list as something that represents your work and how well you are able to express what’s happening around the place where you live.”

Smiling and content with her opening, Ms. Stacy sat down at her desk and addressed them all with a telling look.

“This is a great opportunity how you can learn to work in teams. You will check each other’s works for spelling mistakes, syntax and content. Because the final result is going to be a collective outcome, support from one to another is essential. Helping the other out with struggles can teach you how to overcome your own ones as well. It will be great experience and I believe many of you can drive from such ordeal many years into your future.”

Ms. Stacy continued explaining, how the interested students could meet after the regular classes two times a week and work on the paper under her supervision. Afterwards, she gave them 2 hours to write a literal piece; a poem, a story or an article about any theme close to them, instructing them to think of Avonlea and local villagers and traditions - something that cheers their neighbours up and therefore helps to win them over for their cause.

Gilbert chose to write a short piece about the Avonlea market, traditionally held on Mondays, where the folks met and changed goods (and the latest gossip). It was a lively place, where people knew each other and the products well, providing the seasonal goods for everyone. He focused on the benefits and advantages of such establishment and described the social aspects that these gatherings brought.

When they were finished, the most interested fellows formed a circle in front of the classroom where they debated and reviewed their works. As presumed, he and Anne quickly took over the leading roles for decision making and putting the best pieces together as they were the ones with the most reasonable arguments and works best liked by others.

Currently, they were discussing the headlines for the selected pieces that would drive attention and put the articles together as if for common theme. Anne proposed to have a boldly written message underneath the Gazette title, perhaps a short poem that would express their objective, exactly as Ms. Stacy wanted.

Gilbert hadn’t really planned to offer any outline of his own but listening to Anne, to her speech about Avonlea and how it was the best place across the whole PEI, in fact across Canada, he recalled the fitting statement immediately. Without even realising it, the words left his mouth loudly, interrupting the redhead mid-sentence.

The response he got was Anne scoffing and looking angrily at the wooden ceiling. He had to hide a smile at her theatrics and was prepared to assure her that they didn’t have to use it and go with her original plan when her braided head straightened again to grant him an intense, scolding look.

"We use that,” Anne proclaimed curtly and started explaining the following steps right away, not giving him chance to say anything.

Their eyes met, a spark glimmered and he knew he was right about them being partners through and through this year.

He grinned at her and watched in amusement as she hurriedly turned to others in their circle, avoiding his gaze intentionally.

Gilbert continued listening to the girl who was his friend, school challenger and apparently now co-editor too. He was certain that there couldn’t be a better kindred spirit for him and with all the extra work that awaited them, he hoped to make her realise that he could be the right one for her too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient with me and reading. Hopefully, you can find some enjoyment in this. You guys are awesomely nice and kind and I'm grateful for every one of you :-)
> 
> These are challenging times for many of us and I wish you to be as best as currently possible. Take care!


	7. Not the right match for kindred spirit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all made it here. The end of this story.
> 
> I really hope that the last chapter will be liked by you, dear readers, because I am pretty nervous…

_ANNE_

“The view on all the merits of our Avonlea Neighbourhood,” Gilbert offered.

Anne looked at him with an unpleasant feeling of awe. Since when was Gilbert so good with words? Of course, he had to go and destroy her wonderfully written poem with one simple statement. She had a plan! Right from the beginning her intent was not only to write an excellent piece about the magical corners of Avonlea but also provide the perfect outline for their first volume. She edited the lyrics at least ten times, and now it was for nothing.

She took a deep, calming breath because she had to admit that his idea was more fitting and to the point, and because it wouldn’t look good if she’d lost her nerves right the first time they worked on the newspaper. She had to be generous today. And professional. Especially, when she needed to prove all her cooperative abilities to become one of the editors for their paper. Not to forget she had to also think about the rules she set back in August.

That day, when they had come back home with Marilla from harvesting, she ran to her room without dinner, trying to dump the new feelings still coursing through her body. She tried to convince herself that she simply forgot to control her thoughts and actions altogether and apparently didn't think at all, as she’d forced him into sharing intimate moments of his childhood. That naturally resulted in her gazing at him during his speech and even worse, in her sharing some of the personal thoughts as well. And she can never participate in the teasing manners again! The tingly feeling coming through her body during those was not a good sign.

After calming herself down, blaming her traitorous reactions on the spouse of the moment, her free mind and Gilbert’s new captivating abilities, she started the next day with firm determination to set rules for their interactions so yesterday’s incident doesn’t occur ever again. Yes, the afternoon wasn’t unpleasant, and he could make things shine brighter but that didn’t change anything on the fact that he made her speechless, paralysed and, and…

Gilbert could be her casual friend or regular friend by all means, but any unnecessary bonding was out of question when it was making her feel all silly and out of balance! If she’d occasionally happened to feel that they were even closer than that, then it was due to the fact that her free mind was too keen on finding kindred spirits everywhere to know better. Gilbert wasn’t the right match and that was causing the problematic situations.

To keep sane, she simply had to remember and maintain the following:

 _1\. No unnecessary long or deep conversations. -_ Maintaining safe topics should do the trick.

 _2\. No embarrassing situations -_ Mother Nature had to help her with this one...

 _3\. No passionate outbursts -_ Usually his fault. Nevertheless, she is turning 16 this spring and must not be provoked so easily!

 _4\. No physical contact -_ She didn't really have to list this point as that was out of question anyway and never happening, but to have the list complete…

She had them written onto a paper, safely sealed and hidden, and was proud to report that she was good on her word and followed all of them ever since. True, it helped a lot, that they hadn’t seen each other much over the rest of the summer but she still viewed it as a great success.

Watching him now, how he grinned at her as if they had a common secret or something, she replied the rules again in her mind like a prayer, realising that the circumstances were changing drastically with the beginning of school. Seeing him every day will put all of her resolve to the test.

Following lunch, they left the newspaper matters for after lessons when their new group of six writers and two co-editors - she should have known Gilbert would join her on this pedestal too - would meet and discuss the next steps. Anne reminded her classmates and Ms. Stacy repeatedly that they had to reserve one spot more for dear Diana who was still travelling with her parents round Halifax.

After assuring Anne that their missing classmate will have the opportunity to join the Gazette as well, Ms. Stacy dictated them their new lessons plan and started presenting assignments for the upcoming year, according to the age groups of their class.

When the teacher reached her group and introduced their particular assignment, Anne froze.

Getting to Know You. Accurately, getting to know your family upbringing and origin.

Anne as on orphan shifting frequently from one home to another wouldn’t be able to come up with anything consistent. The topic itself wasn’t so horrible to handle for she had a thick skin, but it was the used words that had her reeling. Anne hated them more than anything. Upbringing and origin. These were connected with very deep cuts that she wasn’t prepared to confront. Not today. Out of habit she looked to her left, to wordlessly ask her best friend for help but there was only an empty space, leaving her all alone to her spiralling mind.

Despite trying to remain collected with all her trained will, she felt her heart beat faster and cold sweat forming on the back of her neck. Ms. Stacy continued explaining while Anne’s complexion lost all colour.

“I am giving you several months for research as I would like for you to really invest some time in this.”

_Stay calm. Stay calm. Stay calm._

“It will be a unique opportunity to find your ancestors and where your family is actually coming from.”

_You’re at school in Avonlea. With your friends._

“There are several sources to explore and it can be even fun. Going through family books, Church lists and archives of public libraries will show you how your family’s history is being recorded through time.”

_Marilla and Matthew are waiting for you at home. They’re your family._

“And there is nothing simpler than talking with your family to find out more about your origin.”

Anne felt ill. Nobody noticed.

She was sitting on a log, her back to the school, trying to breathe slowly, and hoping beyond all hopes that she wouldn’t make utter fool of herself as to cry in front of the building full of her schoolmates. More importantly, she prayed desperately that she had managed to fool everybody there with her lame excuse, and thus wasn’t followed.

She just needed a few deep breaths alone. Just take in the fresh air and breathe it all out. Get it out of her system.

If everything would just stop shaking finally!

Unfortunately, not even one minute after she sat down, she could hear loud steps coming towards her in steady pace.

“Are you crying?” an annoyingly concerned voice asked her.

Anne closed eyes in frustration. So much for her hopes. And why Gilbert of all people?! Couldn’t he simply leave her alone?!

She turned to him, aware of the tears welled up in her eyes, but too upset to care.

“Can you see onions around here somewhere?” she snapped at him.

He looked at her blankly.

“No? Then why else should I be crying?!”

She was angry that she couldn’t even get a short moment to herself. Angry that he got to see her in such state. Angry that she was in such state in the first place.

“There is nothing, absolutely nothing, I should be crying for then,” she spat out madly and shot him the coldest glare she could muster, willing him to turn back and leave.

Gilbert didn’t moved.

“Anne, is everything alright?” he asked instead earnestly with even greater concern in his eyes, totally ignoring her taunt.

Anne wanted to refuse him, insult him so he would leave her alone but he was already holding a handkerchief with beautiful yellow embroidery -clear work of Mary- and she most frustratingly couldn’t.

She swallowed once, twice, blinked helplessly and felt the piercing heat on her cheeks caused by the streams that finally left her eyes. Her hand quickly grabbed the offered fabric to cover her face.

She felt him sit next to her, his warmth invading her space in a comforting manner.

“I can understand that the topic can be rough…” he tried softly, carefully. “Bringing up roots when…”

“It’s not that!” she cut him off sharply, before adding in a significantly quieter voice, “Well, not entirely that.”

She waited for him to say something, to insist for her to elaborate, to see a demanding expression in his eyes, but Gilbert didn’t press her to do anything, in any way. He just sat there patiently, offering his companionship in silence. Somewhat, that was affecting her much more than any attempts she could verbally dismiss to keep at least the smallest piece of her dignity.

So she continued to dab at her eyes while helplessly trying to avoid his gaze and stop the traitorous tears.

“That day in the orchard,” Gilbert started slowly after a while, looking ahead at the horizon as if not to startle her, “I found out that one of the patients I was helping to cure, he… I found out he was dying and I wasn’t able to help him.”

Anne remained silent, although her mind began processing his words immediately. She knew what this was. An offer of confessing his own sorrow in exchange for hers… without really expecting anything.

Fair.

'Damn Gilbert!’ she cursed in her head, already feeling the urge to verbalise everything that was screaming at her inside.

“He had a funeral a few days ago…”

And square.

She managed another five dabs at her burning eyes with his handkerchief before the words were coming out of her mouth like unstoppable force of gods.

“Always,… always when I came somewhere new from the orphanage, they were asking me the same questions. What’s your origin? Should we be afraid of something? How much ill-bred are you?!” Anne spoke brokenly, imitating the scornful and mean tones of those who were supposed to be her new family.

“And they were laughing, most terribly, when I told them the ordinary tale of an orphan who lost her parents too early.” Closing her eyes tightly, she remembered young her, so terrified of her new surroundings and so humiliated.

“I couldn’t bear it! Their sneers and taunt. So, I started to adjust the story a little, to make it sound better. Once, I went too far however, and the new family went back to the orphanage to find out if they could get something out of my supposedly wealthy, far away relatives who couldn’t keep me due to tragical illness taking place in their household...

The matron had been furious with me. The family didn’t want me anymore, and I received a punishment for weeks after that. I was forced to write down each morning 100 times: _I’m Anne Shirley. An orphan. I have nobody._ ”

Anne looked at Gilbert. Usually, she would be horrified, ashamed of what she just revealed, afraid of the crushing despite, or even worse, pity, that would surely follow.

But there was neither in his brown orbs. Just the usual tender intensity. His eyes were glistening stars soothing her in unbelievably gentle manner.

His warm fingers were kneading softly her frozen ones. Anne hadn’t noticed since when, but somehow both her hands were resting on his right leg, held fondly in both of his wrists.

The tingles were still there, but soft and gentle, overrun by the wave of comfort coming from his touch and friendly presence that gave her strength to go on and slowly start calming down.

“You see, I was taught that I am a homely orphan. Just Anne, nothing special,” she managed to confess vulnerably, aware of how weak her voice sounded. At least she wasn’t crying anymore.

Looking at the ground, she felt the gentle squeeze of his fingers before his assuring voice responded without any hesitation. “Is that really coming from the most extraordinary person I happen to know? And what do you mean by just Anne? I thought, you made it perfectly clear right from the beginning that you’re not just Anne.”

He waited so she didn’t have any other option than to look up at his face to be able to find out the meaning behind his words.

Smiling at her adorably, he said as if answering the winning question of Ms. Stacy’s quiz. “You’re Anne with an E!”

Anne tried not to be amused but it couldn’t be helped. He was way too… well, he was way too Gilbert!

And he was looking into her eyes so honestly, making her heart thaw and beat freely again. His eyes were convincing her that he was right - that she was Anne with an E - a girl with a unique name given by her parents. They were where her true origin laid and they were what made her her. She should be proud of that even if she didn’t know much about them. It was all just one mystery waiting for her to figure out. Mystery in a riddle.

Feeling better again, she smiled at him which he returned with the addition of his significant wink. ‘Of, course, he has to try to ruin the moment,’ she thought but chose not to say anything aloud. Rolling her eyes good-heartedly, she pulled her hands from his grasp and made the last attempt of clearing her face with the damp handkerchief before standing up, ready to face the world again.

Knowing that her eyes had to be red and puffy, Anne was looking helplessly at the school building, thinking over if she would be able to pass her look as a sudden cold.

“Look, why don’t you go home, take a stroll in the woods or something?” Gilbert asked knowingly, standing up as well, “I can go in there, tell them you weren’t feeling well, and pick up your things for tomorrow.”

“But it’s the first day of school!” Anne exclaimed disapprovingly, shaking her head vehemently, even though the idea sounded pretty tempting. “And I would miss the first meeting for the Gazette!”

“The last lesson will end soon,” Gilbert countered before giving her a reassuring look. “I also can promise as your co-editor that nothing important will be agreed without you.”

“Discussed!” Anne corrected him immediately, needing to make sure she won’t be left out on anything, especially when she had to arrange tasks for Diana too.

He laughed with amusement before quickly sobering under her humourless glare.

“No discussions without you.” He promised with a sincerity, giving her a fond smile.

Looking at the sky and seeing the position of the sun, Anne had to admit, she indeed wouldn’t miss much if she went straight home. His offer was not only alluring but reasonable too when she didn’t want everybody being aware of her distress.

Moving her gaze to his face, she shifted a little awkwardly, not really knowing how to go around the thing she ought to do. She knew that she was able to put together thousands words to express her gratitude that was enormous -she had to clench her hands into fits with the effort to hold in the emotion flow that joined her appreciation- but the two most simple and purest words seemed as the best acknowledgment she could muster in that moment.

“Thank you.”

His smile grew and a very tender expression ran across his face before he briskly lifted his right hand to affectionately touch her arm, right above the elbow.

“Always!” he said as if it was the most natural thing ever and turned to head back in, slowly retreating from her.

“Gilbert?” she called after him, her voice still a little cracked.

He spun immediately, furrowing brows and giving her a curious look.

“We don’t have to mention this ever again, right?” she asked, her eyes pleading with his to agree.

His eyes did their own examination of her face, longer than her nerves would have liked, before he finally confirmed with a hazy voice, “right.”

Watching his tall figure disappear into their school, Anne felt a new rush of affection floating over her, having a very hard time making herself stop staring at the spot he’d just left. Only when a pleasantly cold breeze stroke her hot cheeks, reminding her of her current state, she turned and walked away as well.

Anne was walking through the wood, amongst its dear trees, glad for the fine chill air they offered. Today was a big day of epiphany for her, and she was picking up pieces of her scattered thoughts, trying to make sense of it all.

She was reminded of her origin, of her birth parents. Her mom and dad that she knew nothing about. Oh, how she yearned to change that! To learn at least some basics of their story, of her story - to learn something. The only thing she was certain of and could therefore cherish was the fact that they gave her her name, the only token of their love left for her.

Thinking again about the assignment, Anne realised that it didn’t have to be such a bad idea after all. Perhaps, she could track down some sources as well. Ms. Stacy mentioned several ways how to begin, and if Anne was lucky, she would be able to find a reference or two and have another thing, together with her name, she could hold onto throughout the rest of her life.

So, however horrible her memories were and as much as the unexpected assignment brought the past back to haunt her, she knew she will be fine. Because remembering all of this helped her understand the progress she made over the past 2 years. What she’d experienced wasn’t exactly pleasing but she made it. She, Anne, made it to Green Gables and found herself a new family. Beloved Matthew and Marilla.

She wasn’t the lonely little girl anymore. On the contrary, she had a proper home and friends who cared for her and she for them, and she’d even gotten her biggest wish come true when she made the truest and best kindred spirits one could ask for. And somewhat, she had Gilbert too.

Halting before the tall oak, she worked up the courage to acknowledge the most peculiar reflection of the day.

Breaking down and revealing some of her vulnerable past to another human being had always seemed absurd and yet today, it happened and it didn’t make her feel as if the world was about to collapse. Gilbert was able to push through the protective walls her young fragile heart had built, and provided companionship when she needed a friend.

It remained her how much of a good person he was, of his kindness to everybody and especially to her. She still could see his familiar face in front of her, the tender regard so blatantly evident in his eyes, and wondered if it could be possible that he cared so much just because he was a kind person.

She herself felt it again. The warm familiarity and the feeling of deep understanding that ran between them. And although she hated second-guessing herself, she had to admit that her abandoned rules were proven useless anyway. She couldn’t blame her free mind or a light-hearted air for feeling a connection with Gilbert because there had been none today.

After all, Anne still didn’t know what it meant or what she could do about it but one thing was certain, she had no more excuses as to why fair and square, Gilbert Blythe, couldn’t be her kindred spirit. The right match.

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and getting to the end!
> 
> You all guys are amazing and I'm very grateful for the support your comments, kudos and bookmarks had provided me. It was helping greatly during the challenging parts! I've always wanted to write a story but couldn't imagine the process or that anybody would like to read my thoughts. When I mustered enough courage to put together this fic, it blew my mind how enjoyable the writing was. And you are a great part of that! Hopefully, it brought some enjoyment to you as well because you're the best!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> My first work in English. I am aware, there is enormous room for improvement, and I promise I am working on it.  
> All comments will be highly appreciated.


End file.
